The Ward
by Sunel
Summary: A simple mistake leads to a tragic new life of terror. Sakura's powers are discovered, and she is sent to the Tomoeda Psychiatric Ward. She lives devoid of all hope, until a student intern shows up to change everything [S&S]Complete!
1. Introduction

The Ward  
  
By: Sunel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters!  
  
Introduction  
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping for breath. She had those dreams again... of the cards, the Star Wand, and of all her adventures. The more she tried to convince herself they weren't real, the more they refused to leave her alone.  
  
She shook her head furiously. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?! She had done nothing to deserve this. Yet, for six years she had been committed to the Tomoeda Psychiatric Ward. Even to this day, she could remember it as if it had happened yesterday.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sakura had been thirteen at the time, and had decided to use fly in order to pick up groceries for Touya, with Kero following her. After picking up the groceries, she summoned fly once again with her wand, unaware of the police officer strolling up and down the streets.  
  
"Fly!" she shouted.  
  
The police officer, hearing the girl shout, ran behind the market, where she was. When he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. A woman came out of market, and gasped. The girl was holding some sort of wand, and had sprouted wings on her back, about to take off.  
  
The officer grabbed her by the hand. "What are you doing?!" he asked her, amazed and frightened at the same time.  
  
Sakura turned to look at him, frightened. She quickly made the wings disappear. "O-officer..."  
  
"Could it be an angel?" the woman asked, staring at her in awe.  
  
"I think not," the officer said angrily, grabbing the wand from her. "What is this?" he asked her.  
  
"A toy!" Kero whispered to her from her pocket.  
  
"Just a toy..." she mumbled in response.  
  
"Sure it is," he said, glaring at her. "You're coming with me."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
After that, her father and Touya had gone down to the station. Her father was shocked to hear about what had happened, and wasn't quite sure of what to do. Touya tried to stand up for her, knowing her secret. But in the end, because of the woman's testimony, they ordered that she be sent to Psychiatric Ward, where they could experiment on her. In his confused and panicky state, her father agreed.  
  
Keroberos and Yue, with Touya's help, had tried to break her windows and let her out, but the alarms set off, and they hid in the trees. The doctors thought that somehow she had done it with her alleged powers, and only added to the heightened suspicions they had about her.  
  
From then on, Yukito brought Kero in his pocket, and visited her whenever he could, along with her family. But as the years wore on, their visits became more and more infrequent, until it dwindled down to once every month or two.  
  
For six years, the doctors had probed her, questioned her, and nearly tortured her to find out exactly what she was, and what she'd done. They had found her cards and took them, along with the wand, and had examined them for many years, but came to no conclusion.  
  
She had gone as far as to claim insanity, so that they would leave her alone. But still they questioned her, and kept her locked up in that little room, only let out for sessions with her psychologist. She sat up in her bed, and sobbed.  
  
"Kero, Yue... did you give up on me? I'm scared... I'm scared," she whispered, lying down on her bed again. "Syaoran-kun... why haven't you come back for me yet? You promised you'd come back from Hong-Kong... why haven't you come back?" she asked, crying into her pillow. "You promised..."  
  
She was unaware of the two psychologists watching her from the glass window. "She's speaking to someone. Something she believes to be spirits, perhaps?" one of them asked.  
  
"She's quite an intriguing case... strange, how after all these years, very little has been uncovered," he said.  
  
Sakura sobs slowly died down. She slipped her hand under her pillow, and felt for the one card she had kept separate from the others; the one card they hadn't found; the one card that had kept her from breaking down completely. The Hope.  
  
----So, what did you think? Is it worth continuing? Please review ^.- 


	2. Chapter 1: The Email

The Ward  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kero! *Gets evil eye from Clamp ladies* Or not... they er, *points* belong to Clamp.  
  
A/N: There are certain scenes in this story that seem to be ok under the rating of PG-13, and aren't quite R, either, but I'm not sure. Please use your judgment as to whether or not you should continue reading. Thanks a lot ^.-  
  
Chapter One: The E-mail  
  
Syaoran yawned, and closed his eyes. Meilin looked at him blinked. He seemed so tired and out of it these days. She shook him lightly.  
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he murmured softly. His thoughts floated to Sakura, and how she was doing. "So uh, how do you think everyone's doing... in Japan?" he asked.  
  
Meilin clasped her hands together nervously. She knew who he was thinking about, and although she had gotten past her feelings for him long ago, she still didn't know how to react to him when he talked about her.  
  
He had gone to visit her a few years back, but found that her family no longer lived in the same house. He had tried calling her, as well as Tomoyo, but neither had answered. What could she say to comfort him?  
  
"I tried e-mailing Sakura, but she didn't write back... so I tracked down Tomoyo's e-mail, and I'm waiting for a response," she told him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, giving her a confused look.  
  
"I didn't want to get your hopes up, in case Tomoyo doesn't answer, either," she said, looking at him sympathetically.  
  
"I can't help it... I miss her," he said sadly, turning his head away.  
  
***  
  
A girl of eighteen was sprawled across the couch, ignoring the T.V. and flipping through some fashion magazine. As soon as she heard the door, she leapt up from her spot and ran to it.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!" she shouted happily, jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're home!"  
  
"Niyara, please get off me," he said in a tired voice, pushing her away lightly.  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. She was sure that Niyara's parents had only arranged her marriage with Syaoran because she would be marrying into money, while Syaoran's mother believed that it would help him get over his love for Sakura.  
  
Niyara pouted, looking for sympathy. "Oh, but Syaoran... I've missed you so much," she said, giving him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
Syaoran went into his bedroom, and shut the door. He fell across the bed and closed his eyes. Why didn't she call him anymore? The calls had abruptly stopped six years ago, and since then he hadn't been able to contact her. Her brother would always answer the home and vaguely tell him that she would come back soon, but until then, he couldn't speak to her.  
  
About two years after that, he had gone to visit her, and found that she was gone. He had tried calling her again last year, but no one had answered, so he tried calling Tomoyo for information... but found that she was gone, too. He sighed. "Sakura... oh, Sakura, where are you?" he whispered to himself. He heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked dazedly.  
  
"It's Niyara. I've brought you some tea," she said. Getting no answer, she simply opened the door and walked inside. "Syaoran, you look so tired... here, have some tea."  
  
Syaoran knew Niyara's motive for wanting to marry him, and as a result he usually ignored her. "Thanks," he said, taking the cup from her.  
  
When he was done, she took the cup from him and placed it on the dresser. "Feel better?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he lied, turning onto his side and pretending to go to sleep.  
  
"Oh no you don't, not yet," she said, jumping on him playfully. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.  
  
He resisted angrily, and pushed her away. "Let me sleep, will ya?"  
  
She sat up and pouted angrily. "You always try to resist me! I know you want me... just let me handle it, I know you'll like it," she said seductively.  
  
Before he could speak, she closed her hand around his length and gave it a soft squeeze. A moan escaped from Syaoran's lips. Niyara smiled; he was hers now. She bent down and kissed him sensually, letting her tongue explore all the reaches of his mouth. Overcome by his desires, he kissed her back hungrily, and pushed her onto the bed with force.  
  
Meilin walked past his door, about to go into the computer room. She heard him moan through the door and stopped in her tracks, startled. She knew Niyara was in there, but who would've thought she'd actually succeed in arousing him? She hadn't given him up so someone like Niyara could get to him. She stomped angrily over to the computer.  
  
Niyara broke free of the kiss and laughed. "That's the way, Syaoran," she smiled, unbuttoning her shirt. Conveniently, she wasn't wearing a bra, and her firm breasts looked delightfully tasteful at the moment.  
  
"You manipulative whore..." he muttered, lowering his head to her breasts.  
  
She only laughed. She knew he needed it; he'd held himself back for so long now. She took off his shirt and examined the smooth and well-toned stomach. She held onto his neck protectively with one hand, and let the other stroke his manhood.  
  
"Gah!" he shouted in frustration. He tore himself away from her. He couldn't do this; not until he saw Sakura. He turned his head away from Niyara, unable to look at her. He could feel his legs ready to give up on him, and his knees were like jelly.  
  
"Syaoran! Why do you do this? What's wrong? Why do you continue to deny yourself?" she asked, frustrated. She flung her shirt off, and walked up towards him.  
  
He stared at her breasts. So tempting... he closed his eyes tightly. "Go away, Niyara, leave me alone." It took so much to resist her, especially when she wanted it so badly.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Meilin stood in the entrance. She ignored Niyara's shocked expression and stared directly at Syaoran, who had decided it was finally safe to open his eyes.  
  
"Meilin Li! Syaoran and I are busy!" she shouted angrily, grabbing her shirt and trying desperately to cover her breasts.  
  
"No, we're not," Syaoran said coolly, brushing her away.  
  
Meilin continued to ignore Niyara, and grabbed a hold of the shirtless Syaoran. "You have to see this. Tomoyo responded to my e-mail," she said, dragging him to the computer.  
  
Niyara fumed, alone in his room. She couldn't stand how close they were, and the amount of input and say Meilin had in everything! She kicked his nightstand angrily and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. If only she could get pregnant! Then the deal would be permanently sealed, and there'd be no way out for him.  
  
Syaoran leaned over to read the screen:  
  
Dear Meilin,  
  
I'm very glad you wrote to me! I'm sorry if you tried to contact me before. I've moved to America, and have decided to stay here for college. I'll return to Japan once I'm done. I talk to Eriol about once a week, and he's doing fine as well. I'm sure you've already heard about Sakura. She's still in the Tomoeda Psychiatric Ward, and has been there for the past six years. I miss her dearly, and even now wish to see her. I will try to write to you again soon, but for now, I have to go. Good luck with everything, Meilin, perhaps we'll meet up again.  
  
With love, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran stared at the screen in disbelief. Tomoeda Psychiatric Ward? For what possible reason would they stick her in there? "I'm so sorry, Sakura," he murmured, rereading those words over and over. For six years!  
  
Meilin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Syaoran..."  
  
"I have to go to her, Meilin. I can't leave her in there," he said.  
  
"Poor Sakura... I understand," she answered.  
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
She looked up, surprised at his request. "I'll need a good friend," he added persuasively.  
  
Meilin smiled, then hugged him. "Of course I will! Just a second, let me check something out," she answered hastily, typing away at the computer.  
  
She looked up the site for Tomoeda Psychiatric Ward, and found exactly what she was looking for. "I thought they might be... look Syaoran, they're looking for Student Interns around this time. Since you take Psychiatry class, you can sign up to be one," she explained. "That way, you'll get to look into Sakura's files and actually talk to her."  
  
"You're awesome, Meilin. Sign me up!"  
  
Niyara secretly listened in on them, hiding behind the door. She heard Sakura's name constantly, echoing throughout the Li family's mansion. But whenever she inquired about her, everyone would wave the matter away, as if it were nothing. And now he was going to her! She grimaced. She would follow him there, no matter what. She wouldn't let this Sakura stand in the way of their relationship.  
  
And there concludes the end of chapter one.  
  
Li: But I want to see Sakura! Now!  
  
Sunel: -.-; Then I'd suggest you...REVIEW... *glances at readers* Catch my drift?? Lol-Plz!!  
  
------Well? What'd you think about Niyara? Isn't our Syaoran sweet??? So loyal, even after all these years... *blissful sigh*  
  
I made this chapter a little longer ^.- and don't worry, I'll include the point of view of other characters, as the story progresses. Thanks for the reviews! Don't stop now ^.- 


	3. Chapter 2: The Story Unfolds

The Ward  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! I only wish I did... I don't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts, either ^.-  
  
Chapter Two: The Story Unfolds  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes, woken from the bright sunlight that had managed to seep through the one open (but still barred) window, high above her reaches. During nice summer days like this, they would often open the windows for her, letting her get fresh air and sunlight.  
  
She longed to see the outside world once again. To feel the air pick up her auburn hair, and kiss her tinted cheeks, to smell the cherry blossoms that she had always loved, and run to the park with her childhood friends - it would be like a dream.  
  
She felt something wet drip on her hands, and was surprised to find tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't help it; she felt so utterly and completely alone. Since she was constantly under surveillance, she never brought out the Hope card during the day, for fear of them finding it - but today, she had the urge to hold it in her arms and simply cry forever.  
  
She leaned against the wall and sat on the floor, hugging her knees. "Tomoyo... Tomoyo, did you give up on me as well? You're my best friend, Tomoyo... where are you and Syaoran?" she cried softly. "Why did you leave me here all alone? Why did you leave me?!"  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo glanced around; she was certain she had just felt something... something almost hopeless and alone. Taking one last glance, she packed up the belongings in her locker and headed to her Limo. "Take me home, please," she told her bodyguards.  
  
"How were classes today, Daidouji-san?" one of the guards asked her.  
  
Tomoyo stretched out her arms and gave her a pleasant smile. "They were pretty good. I love majoring in fashion, but I'm really glad that it's summer vacation."  
  
The bodyguard laughed. "Isn't everyone?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, what do you plan to do for summer vacation?"  
  
Tomoyo gave her a soft smile. "I think I'll go back to Japan... I can visit mother, as well as Sakura. It's been such a long time since I've seen her," she said, a hint of sadness apparent in her soft voice.  
  
***  
  
Niyara fell to the floor, sobbing. "Syaoran, how can you leave me alone for two whole months? I want to go to!" she cried.  
  
Syaoran continued to pack his clothes. "Forget it, Niyara. You're not going."  
  
She stood up angrily, not bothering to wipe the forced tears. "But you let Meilin go with you!" she shouted. "She's not your fiancée, I am!"  
  
"She's my closest cousin and friend," he answered.  
  
"It's not fair, Syaoran, I want to see Japan as well!" she cried childishly.  
  
"I'm not going for sightseeing. I have to visit... someone," he answered, trying to hide his morose tone. 'Sakura... I'll be there soon...' he thought to himself.  
  
Niyara turned away angrily. "It's that Sakura girl, isn't it?!"  
  
Syaoran froze in his spot. What did she know about Sakura? "That's none of your buisness," he answered, struggling to keep his cool.  
  
"Hurry up, Syaoran! We have to leave for the airport soon!" Meilin shouted from her room. "Two hours, to be exact!"  
  
Niyara fumed angrily and left the room. If he thought he could get away from her that easily, he was dead wrong. She went into her room and slammed the door shut. She had to think of something - and fast.  
  
***  
  
"Tomoyo, will you be alright traveling alone?" her bodyguard asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. She wasn't a child any longer, and she was sure that once she got to Japan, her mother would force her to have more bodyguards around her anyway. "It's ok, really. I'll be fine, I promise," she said, kissing the woman on the cheek. "I'll be back in two months. I'll call everyone when I get back," she reassured.  
  
She boarded the plane, and searched for her seat. The travel attendant smiled pleasantly and took her to it. "Thank you, miss," Tomoyo said gratefully. For a while, she watched the clouds slowly pass by, until sleep finally took over.  
  
~The Plane lands in Hong Kong~  
  
Tomoyo woke up from an uncomfortable sleep, startled. She could've sworn she had heard a familiar voice behind her. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she'd imagined it.  
  
"How could you not place us together? We're supposed to be sitting together!" she heard the girl shout, sounding rather hurt.  
  
"Calm down, Meilin. I bought the tickets together! I thought the seats would be together as well!" he said.  
  
"Miss, you're still sitting very close together, just not side by side," the travel attendant explained.  
  
Meilin...? Could it really be? She was about to turn around, when the travel agent brought Meilin to her, with Syaoran trailing behind with a hurt frown.  
  
"Meilin Li!" Tomoyo exclaimed, getting up to embrace her friend. Meilin was still as exotic and beautiful as when she'd left her. Her black hair was tied back into a ponytail, and her fiery amber eyes flashed with excitement.  
  
"Tomoyo...? Tomoyo!" Meilin shouted happily. Tomoyo had grown up to be a beautiful woman, just as she had thought. Her beautiful black-grey hair was tied up into a bun, and her vibrant blue-grey eyes shone at the sight of them.  
  
"Tomoyo... it's been too long," Syaoran said, giving her a genuine smile.  
  
Tomoyo giggled (a/n: the famous Tomoyo laugh! It's cute ^.^). "Most certainly, it has. What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We're going to Japan for the summer, to see Sakura," Meilin answered. "And you?"  
  
Tomoyo began to laugh. "How coincidental! I'm doing the same!" she laughed.  
  
The travel attendant waited impatiently. "I'm sorry, but you must be seated now. Ms. Meilin Li, your seat is next to this lady, and so is yours, Mr. Syaoran Li," she said.  
  
"So the person sitting between us is Tomoyo??" they asked together in unison.  
  
The attendant nodded. "That's right."  
  
"I guess it's not that bad then," Meilin said, smiling.  
  
"Tomoyo, please, tell us what happened to Sakura. We didn't know anything about it until you mentioned it in your e-mail," Syaoran said, his tone becoming very serious.  
  
"Oh! I thought you knew... When she was thirteen, Sakura was caught by an officer while using the Fly Card. There were two witnesses - the officer and another woman, and because of the unknown causes in the case, they sent her to the Tomoeda Psychiatric Ward."  
  
"Poor Sakura!" Meilin exclaimed, her eyes expressing her sympathy.  
  
"Keroberos and Yue tried to break her out of the ward, with Touya's help, but they couldn't do it," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"But then... what happened to Keroberos and Yue...?" Syaoran asked.  
  
***  
  
Touya mumbled in his sleep, having a very vivid nightmare of not being able to get a part-time job - no matter where he went.  
  
"No! You can't work here, you lazy bum!" a man shouted at him.  
  
"But I need a job! I need to get my sister out of the ward!" he shouted back.  
  
"Get outta here!!!"  
  
Yukito passed by Touya's room, and heard him mumbling. He stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. "Touya?"  
  
He shook him gently, whispering into his ear. "Touya? Wake up, Touya, you're dreaming..."  
  
He opened one eye, and blinked. "Yukito? Oh..." he rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed. "I had a weird dream," he said, giving him a half- smile.  
  
Yukito smiled. "I figured. Come on, I made pancakes; you better hurry before Kero decides to eat them all," he said, laughing.  
  
Touya's expression became paranoid, and he shot out of bed. "Pancakes? I want pancakes." He glanced at Yukito, who in turn looked away, allowing him to change out of his pajamas. "Let's go!" he shouted enthusiastically, half-dragging Yukito from the room.  
  
Kero sat in the dining room, gobbling two or three miniature sized pancakes at a time. When he was done with those, he began to take the larger pancakes, and gobbled them down as well, slowly. "Yum! Pancakes! Yum, yum!" he shouted.  
  
Touya walked in, his eyes flaming. "KERO! Those were my pancakes!!" he shouted.  
  
Kero smiled, his eyes closed while savoring the delectable maple syrup. "Well, what can I say? First come, first serve... HAHAHA!" he laughed obnoxiously, stuffing another pancake in his mouth.  
  
"WHY you LITTLE...!" Touya exclaimed, fuming.  
  
Yukito laughed nervously. "Guys, does it have to be this way every morning? I made plenty of pancakes," he said, bringing another plateful to the table.  
  
Touya smirked. "Thank you, YUKI."  
  
"Meh! That was good!" Kero said, rubbing his stomach. "Time for video games! Sora and I are gonna take on Olympus!" he shouted, flying off.  
  
"Just a second!" Touya shouted. "We need to make plans first," he said, in a serious tone that stopped Kero in his tracks.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"No one has any plans tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
Yukito and Kero shook their heads. "Then tomorrow - we visit Sakura."  
  
Kero looked away upon hearing her name. He missed her so much sometimes, that video games were the only way he could drown the sorrow. To lose another mistress... it was too much. He looked at Touya, who always appeared so calm and collected, and remembered the way he had broke down after she'd left.  
  
That was when the three had decided to move out and get their own apartment. Touya's father was always away on an archaeological dig of some sort or other, and so he sold their old house. Whenever he came back to Japan, he stayed with them.  
  
"So it's decided then?" he asked.  
  
They nodded. Yukito walked over to Kero and whispered, "I think we should go out today, and Sakura something."  
  
Kero nodded. "Shopping! Can we buy cheesecake? Strawberry shortcake? And that new chocolate raspberry bar they have out?? Please?!" Kero asked.  
  
Yukito laughed. "It's my treat."  
  
---The end! Of Chapter Two that is, ^.-  
  
Syaoran: But I STILL haven't seen Sakura!!  
  
Sunel: Hehe... ^.^* Don't worry! I had to set the stage first ^.-  
  
---I know, I know! This chapter was kinda boring -.-; We all want Syaoran and Sakura to meet ^.^ Because they're so KAWAII!! But don't worry - I see it on the horizon... with the arrival of the next chapter ^.^ Keep updated and remember - REVIEW!! It keeps the blood flowing to my fingers... letting me type faster... and providing you with a new chapter! ^.- Lol, well you get the point... Until next time! 


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontations

The Ward  
  
Disclaimer: Seeing as how I am in fact the great and wondrous Sunel, the members of CLAMP, those wonderful ladies *winks at them* have decided to give me rights to CCS! *CLAMP glares at her* Heh heh heh, I guess that was all a dream... *sigh*  
  
Chapter Three: Confrontations  
  
~In Japan~  
  
"We're finally here!" Meilin shouted happily. She looked over at Tomoyo. "Will you be staying at your house?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "You're both more than welcome to stay with me," she offered, smiling pleasantly.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but we've already booked a hotel. But how about we meet up after settling in, and go visit Sakura together?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That would be great! Just give me a call when you're ready to go, ok?" she asked.  
  
Meilin nodded. "Will do! See ya Tomoyo!"  
  
***  
  
Syaoran and Meilin checked into a five-star hotel in Tomoeda, called the Outwards Inn (A/N: Hehe, I couldn't think of a better name...).  
  
Syaoran looked at the rooms they had given him. "Hey, hold on a second... I didn't ask for three bedrooms, I booked for two," he said, handing them back the keys.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you're girlfriend called us back and told us to make it to three," the man answered.  
  
"...My girlfriend?" he asked, as if he couldn't comprehend.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!!"  
  
Syaoran froze in his spot. No. It couldn't be... could it?? He felt a pair of familiar arms embrace him from behind. He closed his eyes, hoping he was hallucinating.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Did you really think I could stay away from you from two whole months?"  
  
"Niyara, I specifically told you that you couldn't come with us," he said, his tone more than simply aggravated.  
  
"Yeah, well, technically, I didn't come with you. I came on my own!" she squealed happily, hugging him tighter.  
  
He fumed, ready to blow. "Niyara. You REALLY shouldn't be here," he said in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
She let go of his waist and walked in front of him, clearly annoyed. "What the hell is your problem? I thought you would be happy that I wanted to spend time with you."  
  
"Hey, if I wanted you here, I would've told you," he answered, glaring at her.  
  
A look of hurt flashed across her face. "I see," she said icily, grabbing her key from the counter and walking away.  
  
He looked after her angrily. What right did she have, to be angry with him? She wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. Still, something told him that perhaps he had been a little too harsh on her. It was caused by the tension building inside him; how would Sakura react to seeing him after so long?  
  
Meilin had been watching Niyara stomp off, and turned to give him a disapproving look. "Dear cousin, don't you believe you were just a little too insensitive? You know that I, of all people, would be the last to admit that... but still-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just really anxious about seeing Sakura again..." he said.  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder supportively. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."  
  
"I hope so. Let's just leave our stuff here and grab a bite to eat. Then we can call up Tomoyo," he said.  
  
Meilin nodded. "All right, then."  
  
Niyara slipped on a short, low-cut, black dress and smiled to herself. She had already anticipated that Syaoran would be angry with her, but now that he had been so mean, she could use his guilt to her advantage. She heard the hotel door creak open and quickly sat down on the sofa, plastering an angry and hurt expression on her face.  
  
Syaoran and Meilin walked in and placed their suitcases in the corner. Meilin took out a change of clothes and searched for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, Syaoran," she told him.  
  
"Fine, but hurry up. I want to take one after you," he said, plopping down on the sofa. He still hadn't bothered to acknowledge Niyara.  
  
Niyara sighed heavily, still looking hurt. "I'll leave if you want me to, Syaoran," she said in a meek voice, "seeing as how I'm obviously not wanted here."  
  
"Whatever suits you," he answered indifferently  
  
She frowned. "Why are you here, Syaoran? You should be back home in Hong Kong, getting things ready for our wedding."  
  
"Why I'm here is none of your buisness. As for the wedding, I haven't said yes to anything. The only reason I haven't declined yet is because my mother asked me to give it two months, at least," he answered bluntly.  
  
She bit her lip unhappily. Time was running out for her; could she find another guy as handsome and loaded as Syaoran Li? She had to make this work...  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, please let me stay! I promise, you won't even know I'm here!" she shouted. 'Yeah, sure...' she heard a voice inside her answer teasingly.  
  
"Fine, whatever," he answered impatiently.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran!" she shouted happily, putting her arms around him.  
  
He pushed her away. "I don't know you're here, remember?"  
  
"Don't be silly," she said, climbing onto his lap. "Everyone's entitled to a little fun..." she said huskily, placing her lips over his.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a door slam open. "I'm done, Syaoran!" they heard Meilin call out.  
  
Syaoran stood up abruptly, making Niyara fall off his lap and onto the floor. "Oww. Syaoran!" she shouted childishly as he walked off. "You stubborn pig!" she shouted, brushing herself off and stomping into her room.  
  
He shrugged and grabbed a towel, walking into the bathroom. He adjusted the water to medium-hot, just how he always liked it, and proceeded to take a shower. He was unaware of the door as it slowly creaked open, and a young girl stepped inside, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He simply closed his eyes, lathering himself with soap.  
  
She threw off her clothes and slipped into the tub unnoticed. "Syaoran- kun..." she said in a teasing voice, placing her hands around his waist.  
  
"AAAHH!" he shouted, the soap slipped out of his hands. He grabbed the shower curtain and covered himself with it as best as he could through the translucent material. "Niyara, what the hell are you doing?!?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Syaoran, you don't have to hide yourself in front of me..." she said, stepping in front of him. "I wouldn't deny myself to you."  
  
He took one look at her and bolted out of the bathroom, shower curtain and all. Meilin had been brushing her hair when she saw him run past her and into his room. She blinked. Was he wearing a shower curtain? 'Niyara must be up to her sad tricks,' she thought, laughing to herself.. "Hurry up, Syaoran!"  
  
***  
  
Meilin and Syaoran, with a gloomy Niyara trailing behind them, met up with Tomoyo in front of a coffee shop. "Hi, Tomoyo!" Meilin shouted as soon as she saw her.  
  
"Hi, Meilin, hi Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted, running down the street towards them, her long black-grey hair flowing behind her. She smiled pleasantly at Niyara. "I'm Tomoyo," she said, holding out a hand.  
  
Niyara sneered and shook it. So this was the friend of the acclaimed Sakura she'd heard about. "I'm Niyara, Syaoran's fiancée," she said, smiling.  
  
Tomoyo's smile disappeared, and she looked at Syaoran with confusion. "You're fiancée?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. "It's not like that, Tomoyo. My mother arranged our marriage so that I..." he glanced at Niyara. "I'll explain later, I promise."  
  
Niyara flashed him an angry look. "Where are we supposed to be going?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I told you. The Tomoeda Psychiatric Ward," he said calmly, hoping that would scare her away.  
  
"Fine, let's go," she said, walking ahead of them.  
  
"Uhm, Niyara?" Tomoyo asked uneasily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's this way."  
  
She fumed and turned around, her cheeks flaming red. "Fine."  
  
***  
  
The Tomoeda was certainly a sight to see, especially for those who'd never seen it. It was a simply two-story building, but what it lacked in height, it made up for in length. Though seemingly small at first, it loomed over all who came near, and set off a feeling of loneliness and despair. The building was white, with a tall sign that read: "Tomoeda Psychiatric Ward: We'll take good care of you." Most of the windows were barred, almost like a jail cell, except for a few that were on the first level.  
  
Syaoran shuddered upon seeing the building. So this is where Sakura had spent her last six years... He walked up to the building and stepped inside, followed by Meilin, Tomoyo, and Niyara, who was already cowering in fear.  
  
"Why do you want to step inside this godforsaken place, with all the loonies?" she asked in a fearful voice.  
  
"You didn't have to come," he answered coldly.  
  
He walked over to the receptionist. "I'd like to hand in my student intern papers, please."  
  
"I'll take them," the lady said politely. "The Ward will give you a call once they've reviewed the papers."  
  
"Oh... I can't start working right away?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Then... can we please visit Sakura Kinimoto?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. Sign your names here, and I'll give you a visitors pass." She chuckled. "Kinimoto-san is rather popular today," she said, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"She had a few visitors come in a few minutes ago as well," she said, handing them their visitor passes. "She's in room 67L. If you get lost, just ask one of the nurses and they'll show you. Have fun," she said, smiling politely.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Syaoran answered. They walked off, an incredulous expression plastered on their faces. Have fun in this place? That was unlikely.  
  
For ten minutes, they wandered the building, searching for 67L. "Where is the damn room? I'm getting hungry," Niyara complained.  
  
"Go eat then," Meilin said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Niyara flashed her an annoyed look. "Hmph."  
  
"There it is!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She turned to open the door when someone pulled it open from the other side, making her fall forward.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss are you o-Tomoyo?" she heard the voice exclaim. She looked up into a pair of dazzling blue eyes.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" she said, startled. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled and helped her up. "I tried telling you that I was coming, but you'd already left America." He glanced up, noticing Syaoran. "Well, well, if it isn't my kawaii little -"  
  
"Don't even start," Syaoran said, holding back a smile.  
  
"Eriol, what's the hold up?" they heard a voice from inside the room.  
  
Touya stuck his head out the door and gasped. "Gaki!! What are you doing here?!" he asked, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Did I hear gaki?!" he heard another small voice squeak. Kero flew to the door and gave him a big smile. "HEY KID!!" he shouted.  
  
Yukito grabbed him from behind. "Shh, Kero, you'll wake up Sakura... or worse, someone will hear you." He glanced at Syaoran and the girls. "You're all Sakura's friends, aren't you? I remember," he said, smiling softly. "Except for... you," he said, giving Niyara a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a newbie," Niyara answered, rolling her eyes.  
  
Syaoran stared. Did everyone have to be here today?? "Uh. Hi, guys."  
  
Touya exited the room and gave him one last glare. "I'm only leaving because I have work, ok, gaki? So watch yourself," he said, walking off.  
  
Yukito and Eriol gave them a goodbye wave. "I'll call you guys, ok? We can talk then," Eriol said, winking at Tomoyo. "Take care."  
  
"Can I stay with Tomoyo for today, can I can I??" Kero asked, flying around Yukito.  
  
"All right, you know the way home," Yukito said, giving in.  
  
"YEAH!!" Kero shouted, flying over to Tomoyo's shoulder. "It's been too long, Tomoyo!" he said. "Too bad you had to come with the brat and wench!"  
  
Syaoran and Meilin glared at him. "Don't you start with me, stuffed animal," Meilin warned, giving him a dangerous look.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Oh Kero, be nice!"  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Can we PLEASE go in now?!" he asked impatiently.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. They walked inside the room, quietly closing the door behind them. The room was divided into two. The first room was for visitors and observers, and had a few chairs. A sturdy glass wall separated them from the patient's room. Syaoran placed his hands on the glass wall.  
  
There lay Sakura on her bed, her shallow breathing resonated throughout the quiet room.. Even in her sleep, she looked tired and unwell. A wisp of her auburn hair fell across her face, hiding her expression. He longed to move the hair from her face, to hold her in his arms, and tell her that everything would be all right.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered sadly, tracing the outline of her clutched hand on the glass.  
  
***  
  
Sakura smiled happily. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and she was going to meet Tomoyo at the park. She ran down the stairs in her bunny slippers, ready to greet the day. "Ohayo, onii-chan!" she greeted her older brother.  
  
"Kaijou," he replied in response, stuffing his face obnoxiously.  
  
She glared at him. "I'm not a kaijou!!"  
  
"What are you doing today?" he asked, ignoring her outburst.  
  
"I'm going to meet Tomoyo at the park!" she said happily.  
  
"Oh, really?" he asked. Suddenly, she saw the cards fly down the stairs and surround her.  
  
"Sakura cards? What's wrong?" she asked. With a magical force, they bound her to themselves.  
  
She heard one of them whisper, "don't leave us, Sakura! You're our mistress! We need you!"  
  
Sakura cried out in fear and distress. "No! Leave me alone! Please!"  
  
The cards continued to surround her, each of them whispering a plea. She covered her ears and moaned. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? Suddenly, she felt a familiar aura, and her eyes flashed open in surprise. There, in front of her, stood Syaoran, as handsome and chivalrous as ever, holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" she asked, staring in disbelief and amazement.  
  
His face lit up in a gentle smile, his hand still outstretched. There was a trace of sadness in his eyes, and he whispered softly, "Sakura..."  
  
***  
  
Sakura suddenly sat upright on her bed, and cried out. "Syaoran!" She shivered feverishly and whimpered... his aura had felt so real!  
  
Syaoran looked up, startled. "She's awake!"  
  
"She's calling for you," Tomoyo said sympathetically. "She must've felt your aura..."  
  
A doctor suddenly came running in. "We heard her shout; what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"I-I think she had a bad dream," Syaoran answered.  
  
"I see... I'm really sorry, but would you folks mind leaving? We'd like to try some experiments on her while she's in this state," he said calmly.  
  
Syaoran glared at him, making the doctor take a step back. "Yeah, we'd mind quite a bit. Is it possible for me to go in there and talk to her?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.  
  
"No, it isn't. We don't allow people to communicate with the patients unless they are family," he answered.  
  
Syaoran knocked on the glass, hoping to get Sakura's attention. "Just pretend I'm her brother, and let me in!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, we can't do that. And could you please stop knocking on the glass?! We use a special type of glass here, sir. She can't see you, but we can see her," he explained.  
  
"God, what is this place? Are you all made out of steel? I need to talk to her!" Syaoran shouted angrily.  
  
Tomoyo walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm her second cousin, I wrote it on that sheet if you need to look at it," she said. "And I can assure you that Mr. Li will do her no harm."  
  
The man gasped. "L-Li?!" he asked incredulously.  
  
Meilin laughed. "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that earlier, Syaoran... your mother makes big contributions to this place every year," she said, smacking herself on the forehead. "How could I have forgot?"  
  
Syaoran smiled at the doctor dangerously. "Well. I'm sure we could work something out," he said.  
  
The man sighed. "Fine, then. Who wants to go in first?"  
  
Syaoran looked at everyone. "Is it ok if I do?" he asked.  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo nodded. "Of course, Syaoran."  
  
"Follow me," the doctor said, unlocking the door. "Just knock on the door when you're done, and I'll let you out."  
  
He stepped inside the room and heard the door close behind him with a click. Sakura spun around to see who had entered and gasped. Was it a dream? Were the doctors playing with her head again, with her medication?  
  
Syaoran's sad eyes stared into hers, and he slowly approached her. "Sakura?" he asked uneasily.  
  
---And there concludes the Chapter 3!! Hehehe, I couldn't resist the cliffhanger ^ . ^ I'm sorry if the update was long overdue - I was busy with school and stuff. And I'm sorry if it was too long! But despite all that --- please review!! It'll help me update faster, I promise ^ . ^ 


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Leave me

The Ward  
  
Disclaimer: So as we left off before, I got rights to CCS! But --- then I realized it was all blissful dream. *Sigh* It's so depressing to say that all the time...  
  
A/N: To everyone who reviewed... you guys made me so happy!! *Tear, tear* Don't stop now ^.-  
  
Chapter Four: Don't leave me  
  
Sakura's eyes held suspicion and disbelief as she stared at Syaoran. "You can't fool me, " she said quietly, her voice filled with pride and determination.  
  
"Sakura? What are you talking about?" he asked softly.  
  
"You're not Syaoran. I don't care what you say, you're not Syaoran!" she shouted angrily, backing away from him.  
  
He looked at her, feeling a pang of heartbreak. "It's me, Sakura. Don't you recognize my aura?" he asked.  
  
"You can't fool me. Those pills can imitate anything in a person's memory," she answered, a hint of disgust in her voice.  
  
He approached her slowly, making her eyes go wide. "Get away from me!" she shouted, scared.  
  
"Please, Sakura, you have to believe me!" he cried desperately.  
  
She covered her ears. "No, no! Go away!" she shouted, tears falling helplessly down her cheeks. She wept uncontrollably and fell to the floor on her knees. "Why won't you leave me alone? Why do you have to torture me like this?!" she asked heart-wrenchingly.  
  
He bent down next to her, looking at her sadly. "I promise you, Sakura... It's me - and I'll never leave you again," he said, lifting her chin. "If I weren't real, could I do this?" he asked, bending down to kiss her.  
  
She moved her head and cried out. "No! Stop doing this to me! Please stop," she sobbed, pounding his chest in a futile attempt to make him disappear, just as he always did in her dreams.  
  
He held her hands and stared into her eyes. "Listen to me, Sakura, please... I'll always be here for you! If this is a dream, then it's one you won't have to wake up from," he said softly, holding her in an embrace. Her cries lessened and she buried her face in his chest. "Don't cry, Sakura..." he said sadly, holding her closer.  
  
Sakura had quieted down, and looked up to see if he was still there; and he was. "Syaoran-kun, you're really here...?" she asked uneasily.  
  
He nodded. "Of course I am, and I don't plan to leave you ever again. I'm sorry, Sakura, if you had any doubts about me coming back."  
  
She looked away sadly. "Why didn't you come back for me... all these years?" she asked.  
  
"I tried... but I didn't know that you were here, Sakura, or I would've come a long time ago. I came as soon as I heard."  
  
Her eyes softened. "I dreamt about you for so long... and it seemed so real! But each time I would wake up, even more broken than before, and realize that it wasn't quite as real as I'd thought..."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Sakura's eyes were still closed after he was done, his kiss still lingering on her lips. "I love you, Sakura," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Her face lit up into a gentle smile, a long awaited smile, and she hugged him. "I love you too, Syaoran-kun," she whispered back.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin watched from outside, tears lining their eyes. "It's so sweet," Tomoyo whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Kiss her again, Syaoran!" Meilin cried out, wiping away a tear.  
  
Niyara glared at them furiously. "How dare you suggest he do that! He's supposed to be marrying me, remember?!" she asked, outraged.  
  
Meilin waved her away. "Shut up, Niyara, I'm trying to hear what they're saying!"  
  
Tomoyo pressed a button on her video camera. "This should make enhance the sound when we watch it on tape," she said happily, filming away.  
  
Niyara tapped her foot impatiently. She couldn't wait to have a talk with Syaoran. "That jackass," she muttered under her breath. How dare he kiss another girl?  
  
The doctor walked back into the room. "Is he quite done in there? Visiting hours are almost over, so you girls better hurry him out of there if you want to talk to Kinimoto."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him angrily, pressing pause on her video camera. "Could you NOT interrupt us, please?!" she asked, looking at him incredulously.  
  
The doctor blinked. "Uh, sure." 'Of all the people to come in today, it just had to be some Li and his rude friends,' he thought to himself.  
  
Meilin sighed, and called up Syaoran on his cell phone. "Syaoran-kun! We want to see Kinimoto too, you know!" she said, annoyed.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Oh yeah, that's right. Uh, just a second." He looked at Sakura with his deep brown eyes and smiled. "There are two more people here to see you," he said softly.  
  
Sakura gave him a questioningly. "Who are they?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," he said, giving her a wink. "I'll be back."  
  
He knocked on the door softly, indicating that he was done. Tomoyo and Meilin both rushed towards the door and went inside. Tomoyo threw the camera at Syaoran and called out, "tape everything, ok?!"  
  
The doctor ran after them angrily. "Hey, it's only one visitor at a time!" he shouted after them angrily, but to no avail. He sighed and returned to his seat.  
  
Niyara fumed in a corner, hoping that Syaoran would see her, but in reality going by unnoticed. After a few moments, she finally stomped over to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, kissing that mental whore, and embarrassing me while you're at it?!" she asked in a low, angry whisper.  
  
Syaoran's eyes didn't stray from the video camera. "I think you do a good enough job embarrassing yourself. Oh and uh, I'd watch my mouth if I were you, otherwise you just might end up homeless," he said coolly.  
  
"God, Syaoran, sometimes I just don't understand you," she said, storming out of the room.  
  
Inside, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Kero (trying his best to hide from the doctor's view) all talked to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan, you have no idea how much I've missed you," Tomoyo said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Syaoran and I tried to contact you for the longest time!" Meilin exclaimed.  
  
Sakura forced a smile at them. "I've missed you guys too... it's horrible here," she said, choking on her words as she held back tears.  
  
This place had proven to be too much, even for the mistress of the cards. Tomoyo looked at her, and felt as if her heart was being ripped apart. "Oh, Sakura... I'm so sorry," she said, embracing her friend.  
  
Sakura forced another happy smile. "Don't worry about me, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo handed her a bag. "I brought you a gift," she said, a familiar twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Meilin chuckled knowingly. "That's so like you, Daidouji!"  
  
Sakura blinked densely and reached into the bag - and pulled out an off- white fairy battle costume, wings and pointy shoes included. She chuckled nervously. "A battle costume, Tomoyo? Thank you," she said, turning slightly pink.  
  
Tomoyo simply laughed. "I know you've grown, but I tried to make it as best as I could from my judgments! I might ask you to wear it one of these days, so keep it close," she said, laughing.  
  
Sakura smiled. It's been so great seeing you guys today. You've made my day," she said weakly.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran ran into the room, out of breath. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Sakura!" he said, walking up to her.  
  
Tomoyo glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be taping all this?" she asked, looking at the camera suspiciously.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "The doctor's kicking us out, he just threatened to call security if we're not out by the end of visiting hours. So I came to say goodbye," he said, looking straight at Sakura.  
  
She stood up and stared at him. "You'll be back soon, won't you?" she asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
He took her hand, his eyes lighting up into a smile (A/N: it's possible! Just imagine ^.-). "As soon as I can, I'll be right by your side," he answered, kissing her softly.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes glittered with happiness. "How...kawaii..." she said blissfully.  
  
"Oh, crap, I think I hear security..."  
  
--- They finally meet - and talk ^.- I know, I know... this chapter is lacking something but I can't quite place my finger on it. *Thinks long and hard* Well, anyways. Plz review!! I'd appreciate it ^.- 


	6. Chapter 5: Bitter Revenge

The Ward  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Um, except for the characters I created, of course ^.-  
  
Chapter Five: Bitter Revenge  
  
Up until he became a student intern at the Tomoeda Psychiatric Ward, Syaoran visited Sakura for as long as they would permit her. He brought her everything he could to lighten up her day, and soon her room became packed with flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, and every other thing he could possibly think of. When they put him to work, he would finish his task as quickly as possible, then run to see her.  
  
The doctors watched them closely trying to figure out the connection between the intern and the patient. Sakura's own two doctors sat outside her room, watching her and Li, both of them lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"That boy - he's been making Kinimoto-san a lot happier. You know we can't have that, right?" the second doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Kale. We need to have her in a quiet, miserable state for all the experiments to take place. If she acts this happy, we won't be able to keep her here... which means we'll never find out what she is," the first one answered, deep in thoughts.  
  
"Then get rid of the boy, Senji!" Dr. Kale shouted.  
  
"Don't you think I would've done that already if I could? I found out he's a Li. SYAORAN Li, of all Li's as well. He's supposed to be the next leader of that Li clan. Not to mention, we need his mother's contributions to this place, if we want to keep going with the simplest experiments. If we got rid of him, you can say goodbye to those contributions," Dr. Senji added.  
  
"So what do we do then?" Kale asked.  
  
"I'm sure he'll screw something up... We'll just have to keep a close eye on him and his friends," Senji answered.  
  
***  
  
Niyara kicked the air in front of her angrily. She was sprawled across her bed, tearing up everything she could in her room. It seemed that since her engagement with Syaoran, all she could do was fume in anger. She threw a pillow against the wall and growled in anger.  
  
"How dare he kiss a girl - in front of me, no less!" she shouted.  
  
She felt a single tear spill down her cheek and careless wiped it away. She had to win him over... she just had to!  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
Niyara lay on the floor of her bedroom, her legs on the bed. She was reading a magazine of some sort, and listening to the blazing music she'd put on in her room. She was completely oblivious to the soft knocks on the door.  
  
She heard the door slam close and looked up to see her mother, Xerina Hisumi, at the door, frowning at her. "Honestly, Niyara, when will you grow up? Get off the floor and act like a lady! And come into the kitchen, your father and I have to talk to you."  
  
Niyara followed her mother into the kitchen, a confused expression plastered on her pretty face. What could they want to talk to her about? Upon entering, her father became very serious and stern.  
  
"Sit, Niyara."  
  
Niyara did as she was told and stared at them. "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Her mother shook her head and smiled. "No, we have wonderful news for you, dear."  
  
"You're to get married," her father said bluntly.  
  
"Honestly! You could have let me say it," her mother said, flashing him a dirty look.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean I'm getting married? I'm not even dating anyone right now!" Niyara shouted.  
  
"We arranged it. Your mother's friend, Yelan Li, has a handsome young son, and wants for him to get married. We told her about you, and she agreed that if the two of you spent some time, you'd get along fine. You're getting older, Niyara, and it would do you some good to settle down," her father said softly, his eyes downcast.  
  
"What do you mean I'm getting older? Everyone gets older, daddy, I'm only 18!" she shouted, obviously unhappy with this predicament.  
  
"You don't understand, Niyara, they're the Li clan. They're loaded," he said.  
  
"If you marry that boy, you'll never have to worry about anything for the rest of your life. And I know the kind of boys that you date, Niyara, and none of the ever have the kind of taste or resources that this boy does," her mother added.  
  
"I don't want to marry him!" she shouted.  
  
"You're marrying him, end of discussion. If you come back home unmarried, we're kicking you out of the house, got it? You're too old to be relying on us all the time, and you've never even had a job! Its time you learned to take care of yourself," her father said, walking out of the room.  
  
Niyara looked at her mother in shock, holding back tears. "This isn't right," she said, her voice choked with tears.  
  
Her mother shook her head softly. "You need this Niyara... Just get married to the boy."  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
Niyara sighed softly and buried her face in a pillow. She had to get married; she didn't know how else she could take care of herself. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked, her voice muffled, all the anger in it now gone.  
  
"Meilin. We're going out for dinner! Tomoyo's going to meet us," she said, walking away.  
  
Going out, eh? This was the perfect way to show Syaoran her charms. She rummaged through her closet until she found a short, low-cut, dark-red dress. She tried on many different shoes, until she found just the right pair of dark-red pumps. After fixing herself up a little, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the room.  
  
Syaoran looked as handsome as ever, dressed in a sharp, black suit. Meilin put on a casual, sleeveless, blood-red dress, and matching shoes. She looked at Niyara and frowned. "Red's my color!" she said, pouting.  
  
Niyara winked at her. "Whatever, Meilin. Let's go," she said, whistling happily. There was no way she was going to let them know how this got to her - not yet.  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes, and grabbed Syaoran. "Let's go - and try to keep her calm, ok? I might end up decking her if she gets on my nerves," she said, letting go of him.  
  
Syaoran gulped and nodded. He had never fared well in girl-fights.  
  
*** After Dinner *** (A/N: Eh heh, I'm lazy, I know! Nothing that important, anyways)  
  
Syaoran walked into the hotel room, obviously ticked off. Niyara followed him, carrying the same look. Meilin closed the door and went into the living room, looking rather careless.  
  
"Damn it, Syaoran, I was being the nicest I could!"  
  
"You spilled your drink AND that pasta all over Tomoyo!"  
  
"It was an accident, get that through your head!"  
  
"An accident?! Don't make me laugh, Niyara, I was watching you the entire time!"  
  
"Ugh, whatever! I'm going out," she said, walking to the door.  
  
"Pick up some groceries, will ya?" Meilin shouted from the living room.  
  
Niyara slammed the door behind her and stomped down the stairs. It was time to pay a visit to a special someone.  
  
***  
  
"Niyara? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, stroking the tattered grey teddy bear Li had given to her seven years ago.  
  
"Sakura, dear, I'm just here to inform you of a few things," she said, placing a hand on her cheek and giving her a look of overdone sympathy.  
  
"Okay?" she said uneasily.  
  
"Well as you know, I'm Syaoran's beloved fiancée," she said, twisting a lock of Sakura's hair.  
  
"W-what?" she asked, looking up in surprise. "Syaoran's fiancée? That can't be possible," she said, backing away.  
  
"What's that? You mean Syaoran didn't tell you?!" she asked in mock surprise.  
  
"N-no, you - you must be lying!" she said, her eyes widening in fear and hurt. "Please, please tell me you're lying," she said, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Look, Sakura, I'm sure you're a very nice girl and all but... Syaoran loves me, ok? We're getting married in a few months!" Niyara squealed happily.  
  
"But he - he told me he loved me," Sakura said softly, holding back tears. "How could he do this to me?"  
  
"Perhaps he's after something of yours? I'm not always informed of these things, you see, my fiancé is a rather busy man, and I don't meddle in his affairs. However, I think it's best if you forget about him, ok?" she asked, stroking Sakura's cheek.  
  
Sakura looked up, her eyes blazing. "Don't touch me!" she shouted. "I don't know who you are, but Syaoran wouldn't do this to me - look around you! All these things he's gotten for me, just to show me he cares - why should I listen to you?!" she asked.  
  
Niyara frowned, feeling a pang of jealously as she looked around the room. It was indeed, full of things he'd gotten her. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, dear Sakura. Ask him yourself - he'll tell you I'm his fiancée," she said, winking.  
  
Sakura stood silently. Was it possible? Was Syaoran...cheating on her? "Why, Syaoran?"  
  
Niyara looked at the girl with pity. "Just the other day, he referred to you as the looney he's gotta see," she said, taking her hand.  
  
Sakura's eyes were filled with angry tears, and her fist was clenched in a tight ball. "I said - don't touch me," she said, her teeth gritted.  
  
Niyara laughed and pinched her nose playfully. "Or what, you psycho?" she asked, still laughing.  
  
Sakura drew back her arm, and punched her in the face. Niyara let out a scream of horror and drew back from her. "You little psycho whore!" she shouted, covering her bloody nose.  
  
Sakura shivered in anger, fear, and the cold that she now felt within. "Leave me alone," she said quietly.  
  
Suddenly, the two doctors ran into the room. "What happened? We heard screaming!" Kale said.  
  
Niyara turned to look at them, giving them a clear view of her bloody nose. "This crazy b***h here just punched me in the nose!"  
  
Dr. Senji held back a smile. "Did she now?" This was definitely enough to keep her in the ward; she attacked visitors! "Well, miss, we're very sorry, I suppose Kinimoto-san has had a hard day. I think we'll need to take her back to the labs to find out what's wrong," he said, smiling at Sakura.  
  
Hearing those words froze Sakura in her spot. The Lab. They were taking her to the Lab... She backed into the wall and shook her head. "No, Dr. Senji, please! She - she kept touching me! I couldn't stand it! You understand, don't you?" she asked pleadingly. She saw a satisfied glint in Niyara's eyes.  
  
Dr. Kale nodded. "Of course, Sakura. Don't worry, we're only taking you to the Lab to find out what's wrong with you. You know that, Sakura," he said, giving her a smile that chilled her to her bones.  
  
They grabbed her by the arms. "Let me go!" she shouted, struggling to get away, knowing it was no use.  
  
"Don't try and resist, Sakura. It's dangerous," Kale said, giving her a deathly glare.  
  
"That's Kinimoto to you!" she said, spitting in his face.  
  
Kale blinked and growled angrily. "As you wish." He was certainly going to have fun with this.  
  
Senji smiled at Niyara. "We're very sorry about what happened before, but as we told Mr. Li, this is why we only allow family members - until he decided to make that exception for him and his friends. But anyway, you can go to the nurse, she'll take a look at you, at our expense."  
  
Niyara nodded, still holding her nose with a now very bloody handkerchief. "Thank you, Dr. Senji."  
  
While at the nurse checked out her nurse, Niyara heard Syaoran. He had probably just checked in for work.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" his confused voice asked.  
  
"Kinimoto-san? She's been taken to the Lab. Hey, since we're interns, I'm sure they'll let us watch, wanna go?" he heard the person ask.  
  
"What do they do in the labs?" he asked.  
  
"All sorts of experiments and stuff. Pretty cool to watch," the second voice answered.  
  
Niyara looked at the nurse and smiled. "I'll be right back," she said, running outside. Syaoran gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"What are you doing here, Niyara? And what happened to your nose?" he asked.  
  
"That slut - the one your in love with," she said, spitting the words at him, "punched me."  
  
Syaoran gave her a dangerous glare. "Why were you talking to her?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You know, it's a funny thing - you didn't tell her about our engagement," Niyara said.  
  
"Is that why she's in the Lab?!" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "She's a psycho who can't control her temper."  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth. "I'll deal with you later." He looked at the intern next to him. "Take me to the labs, now," he said.  
  
The guy nodded. "This way."  
  
When they got to the Labs, they were informed by the receptionist that Sakura was not in the Labs. "She might be in the White Rooms. That's where they do most of the psychological experiments. The Lab is where they do more chemical and medicinal related experiments," she said, smiling. "The White Rooms are to your left."  
  
Sakura was curled up into a little ball inside the room. Contrary to its name, this white room was actually almost pitch black. Syaoran turned to see the two doctors, watching her carefully and taking notes.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" he asked, his voice threatening.  
  
"Well, Mr. Li, here we're using fear as a psychological factor to wear her down, so she can't hurt anyone else. We found out in our studies that Kinimoto-san is afraid of supernatural things, such as ghosts and whatnot. With our projectiles, we'll be able to bring her fears to life," he said, almost a little sadistically.  
  
"Let her out! The girl she attacked deserved it," Syaoran said. "You don't know the whole story!"  
  
"Regardless, she attacked a visitor. We can't have that, now can we?"  
  
"Let me go to her, she won't do it again!" Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"It's too late, Li." With that, he turned on the projectile. It created life-like images of apparitions and demons, possessed souls and ghosts, complete with sound. As they circled Sakura, her fearful screams and pleads for help resonated throughout the room.  
  
Syaoran felt his heart being wrenched. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Can't you see what you're doing to her?!" he asked. He ran to the door and jiggled the doorknob, only to find that it was securely locked.  
  
"Li, we know you have a 'special' connection with this girl, but I assure you, she's in this ward because she needs our help. You need to stop interfering," Kale said coldly.  
  
Syaoran walked up to him threateningly and pushed him. "You sadistic bastard... give me the key!"  
  
Kale stuttered. "We - we don't have to take this from you," he said, backing away.  
  
"I won't ask twice," Syaoran said quietly, his fists clenched.  
  
Kale looked at Senji questioningly. The man shrugged and nodded. "Go ahead, we'll finish up later," he said.  
  
Syaoran laughed disbelievingly. "We'll see about that." He grabbed the key from Kale and opened the locked door.  
  
Sakura looked up at him, a mix of feelings running through her. "Syaoran- kun?" she asked, her voice weak and defeated.  
  
He nodded, walking to her. But to his surprise, she drew back from him. "You want to hurt me - you're just like them!" she shouted.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "That's not true, Sakura... I love you!"  
  
Sakura felt hot tears spill down her cheek. Why did they have to come now? "Don't you dare lie to me! As if I haven't been tortured enough, now you have to come and tell me that love is a lie to?" she asked.  
  
"I can explain Niyara, I swear it, just give me a chance," he said, holding out his hand to her.  
  
She glared at him and walked out of the room. "I don't want to see him, ever again," she quietly told the doctors. "He isn't allowed to visit me."  
  
Syaoran stared at her in shock. "Don't, Sakura..."  
  
She looked away miserably. Kale and Senji smiled. "Is that so? As you wish, dear," Senji said. He put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "Let's take you back to your room, shall we?"  
  
--- And that concludes Chapter Five ^.^ What'd you think of it? Hope it was better. Anyways, plz review! 


	7. Chapter 6: Love Me, Love Me Not

The Ward  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters! Except for the really cute Kero beanbag I now own ^.- *happy sigh*  
  
Chapter Six: Love Me, Love Me Not  
  
Sakura sobbed uncontrollably in her room, her face buried in her pillow. What had she done? What had HE done? How could he betray her? He was supposed to be hers forever... had it all been a lie? Had he truly done all this out of pity the entire time?  
  
She took his gifts, tearing up the flowers, mangling the teddy bears, throwing out the chocolates, and doing just about everything else she could think of to them. "I don't love you, I don't love you, I don't need you... you're nothing to me!" she screamed, unable to hold back tears. It was all a lie. And unfortunately, Sakura had never been good at lying to herself.  
  
She fell to the floor on her knees, and buried her face in her hands. "How could you do this to me, Syaoran? I love you..."  
  
***  
  
Dr. Senji and Dr. Kale watched her from outside the glass window. "She's acting...insane," Senji said.  
  
They both chuckled at this. "I don't know why the girl won't tell us anything about her past. We've tried just about every fear-related experiment on her. I think it's time we took a different approach..." he said thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Senji asked.  
  
"Perhaps we should use those close to her... her friends, and that boy as well," Kale said.  
  
"She said it herself, she doesn't want to see him anymore," Senji said, frowning.  
  
"The girl's heartbroken, it's common. Either way, we can use this to our advantage in some way, I know we can," Kale said, smiling. "We just have to wait for the right opportunity."  
  
***  
  
Niyara stared at his hands. He was giving her a check. "Syaoran, don't do this..."  
  
He stared at her coldly. "Take it. You're no longer welcome here, Niyara. Find yourself an apartment, here or back in Hong Kong, I don't care," he said, his tone hurt and frosty. "I care about you, but you've gone too far this time, Niyara. Sakura... I love Sakura."  
  
She looked at the check sadly and took it. Tears threatened to spill from her proud eyes, and she looked up at him. "I'm very sorry, Syaoran... I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I just wanted you to be happy – with me. But now I know that could never be... or perhaps I knew all along, I just didn't want it to be true... I know that Sakura is the one for you," she said, feeling bitter, warm tears fall down her cheeks as she spoke.  
  
He said nothing and looked away. How would he ever regain Sakura's trust? He had hurt her bad, and things looked pretty hopeless. "Good luck with everything, Niyara," he said simply, picking up her suitcases and placing them outside the hotel room.  
  
Meilin took her hand and shook it. "Wish you the best," she said, giving her a half-smile. Niyara held back a whimper and nodded, following Syaoran out of the room. "Goodbye, Meilin."  
  
How had things turned out this way? He was supposed to be hers... but how miserably she had failed didn't cease to amaze her. In an instant, she had ruined three lives, including her own. She placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me someday," she said, her eyes locked into his.  
  
He turned away. He wanted to forgive her, and tell her that everything would be ok, that she wouldn't have to worry. But he knew the truth, and it didn't agree with what he wanted. He sighed heavily and looked down at the floor. "Goodbye, Niyara."  
  
She sighed and nodded. "I guess this is it... so long, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran watched as she ran into the elevator with her suitcases, trying to hide the tears that were quickly forming around her eyes again. He turned away and walked back into the apartment, plopping down onto the sofa. Things had so quickly turned from good to bad. Meilin sat down next to him and placed an arm around him.  
  
"Don't worry, Syaoran. You just have to talk to Sakura, that's all, and make her see the truth. She believes in you, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to see the truth for what it is," she reassured.  
  
"I don't know... She told the doctors not to ban me from seeing her anymore... how am I supposed to even talk to her now?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure... you have work tomorrow, right?" she questioned.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Well then, here's the plan, Tomoyo and I will..."  
  
***  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo signed in and walked over to Sakura's room. They gasped at the sight of the now nearly empty room. Once, it had been filled with Syaoran's gifts, along with his love, but now, it only consisted of bare necessities. The only thing she had kept was the old, tattered grey teddy bear that he had given to her seven years ago. She couldn't bear to throw it away – 'not just yet,' she'd thought.  
  
Kale nodded at their request for seeing Sakura. "Go ahead, the door's not locked," Senji said, gesturing towards it.  
  
"Thank you," Tomoyo said, politely, dragging Meilin in with her.  
  
"I don't suppose those two will ever follow the 'one at a time' rule," Kale said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"They've got something up their sleeves... let's just watch."  
  
Sakura didn't look up when they walked in. She was sitting up in bed, simply staring ahead, and seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. Meilin sat down on the edge of her bed, smiling softly. Perhaps this would cheer her up. Tomoyo bent down on the floor next to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? Please listen to us, Sakura, we have something for you," Tomoyo said, gently placing a hand on Sakura's lap.  
  
She looked down at Tomoyo sadly. "Tomoyo... he left me. Did you know that? He left me..." she said, turning away.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and stood up. "It's not true, Sakura! He still loves you, you're everything to him. I remember even long ago, Syaoran had a big heart; that hasn't changed. The only reason he put up with Niyara is because he has such a big heart, and he couldn't tell her off," Tomoyo explained.  
  
Sakura did not move, but a flicker in her eyes told them that she was listening. "Syaoran's mother, Yelan, arranged for him to marry Niyara, and to give it at least two months before he gave up. It's only been a month, but he's let her go, Sakura... for you," Meilin spoke up.  
  
Tomoyo turned on the T.V. and popped a video into the VCR. "Just watch this, ok?" she said.  
  
The screen flickered for a moment, and then cleared to show a very nervous looking Syaoran being taped. "Um, is it on?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, doofus, get on with it!" she heard Meilin shout in the background.  
  
"Um, ok. Sakura, I hope you're watching this, because um, I wanted to let you know how much I love you." His tone became more serious. "Niyara... she's gone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that we were engaged, but only because I'd never planned to marry her. I was just trying to stay with her for two months, like my mother had asked me to. But the truth of the matter is that, well, Sakura, you're the only for me. I love you, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Please forgive me," he said softly, his chocolate-brown eyes full of determination and love.  
  
Sakura whimpered softly, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you too, Syaoran," she whispered.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "We know you do, Sakura... but Syaoran needs to know that, too. Will you allow him to see you?" she asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I will. Please tell Dr. Senji and Dr. Kale to come in here, I'd like to let them know..." she said.  
  
Meilin jumped and ran to the door. "Senji and Kale, we need you in here!" she said excitedly.  
  
The doctors looked at each other in confusion, and walked into the room. "What is it?" Senji asked.  
  
Sakura looked at her hands as she spoke. "Syaoran... Syaoran Li... he is allowed to see me, ok? If he ever comes, let him in."  
  
Senji flashed Tomoyo and Meilin an angry look and nodded. What had they done? "As you wish, Kinimoto-san."  
  
"Great!" Meilin exclaimed. She ran out of the room, and came back a few minutes later with a flushed Syaoran, holding a garland made of rose petals and cherry blossoms.  
  
Sakura smiled softly at the sight of him. "Syaoran..."  
  
He placed the garland in her hair and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you Sakura, I'm so very sorry for not telling you Sakura, I'm sorry for hurting you..." he said remorsefully. "But believe me when I tell you this, Sakura, you are everything to me..."  
  
She smiled sweetly and shook her head. "It's ok... I'm so glad you're mine," she said jumping out of bed to embrace him.  
  
Syaoran was startled only for a moment before he returned the embrace. "I'll always be yours, Sakura. My heart is yours to keep..." he said, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
She returned the kiss and smiled for a moment, then looked away sadly. "I love you, Syaoran, but..." she became silent.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" he asked. He glanced at Tomoyo and Meilin, who took the hint and left the room, followed by Senji and Kale.  
  
Sakura burst into tears as soon as they left. "Oh Syaoran, you deserve so much more! I can't give you anything or everything, not like I'd always wanted. Look around you, Syaoran, this is my home! I have no hopes of leaving... and all because the Clow cards," she said regretfully.  
  
"Sakura, you're everything I need and-"  
  
"Don't. How could we ever have a relationship while I'm in here? The truth is... we can't. Not for long. Not before you got tired of it."  
  
"Sakura, I could never-"  
  
"Or so you'd think. I haven't been able to do anything in here... I'm constantly at the base of some experiment, or being questioned, tortured, something around along those lines... I haven't even been a real mistress to the cards! They need me, just as I need them... I don't even belong here, yet if I stay for much longer, I'm afraid that I'll need to stay..." she sighed heavily held back tears.  
  
Syaoran sat next to her on the bed and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to get you out of here, Sakura, I swear it. You and I were meant to be, and nothing's going to stop me," he said, his voice strong and determined.  
  
Sakura looked into his eyes, as if she was trying to read him, then turned away. "How?" she asked.  
  
"Leave that to me," he said, standing up.  
  
She stared at him worriedly. "You'll be careful, won't you, Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
He smiled softly and nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow, ok? I've got a few things to do today," he said, gently touching her cheek.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said, standing up to kiss him.  
  
He kissed her back softly, almost unable to tear himself away from her sweet lips. "Until then, Sakura."  
  
***  
  
"That was so sweet, wasn't it Meilin??" Tomoyo asked, her eyes starry and dazed.  
  
Meilin smiled nervously and nodded. "They're the perfect couple... I wish I had someone, too," she said wistfully. "Sakura's so lucky!" It wasn't an envious comment, simply a gracious, wishful one. She was happy for her friend, she really was... but moments like this always reminded her of how much she wanted someone as well.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her smiled softly. "Don't worry, Meilin... you'll find someone, I know you will."  
  
Meilin laughed nervously. "Don't worry about me, Meilin! You've been so tough all these years, watching Sakura – and not an ounce of envy or hatred is in you," she said.  
  
"As long as Sakura's happy, so am I," Tomoyo stated simply.  
  
Meilin placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled. "You really haven't changed at all, Tomoyo."  
  
***  
  
"Hello, this is Yelan Li speaking."  
  
"Mother? This is Syaoran. I'm calling from Japan."  
  
"Syaoran, dear! How are you? I heard Niyara followed you there, how is she?"  
  
He grimaced. "Niyara... well, I sort of broke off the engagement with her..."  
  
He heard a long silence on the other line. "Syaoran... I thought we agreed you were going to give her at least two months?"  
  
"But I found Sakura here, mother!"  
  
"That's no reason to simply toss Niyara aside like a sack of potatoes, Syaoran! I'm very disappointed in you!"  
  
"Mother, you don't understand. Sakura's in the-"  
  
"For years, Syaoran, all I've heard from you is Sakura this, and Sakura that. I love the girl dearly, don't get me wrong, but she didn't even bother to keep in contact with you for six years! And now that you've found her, you're willing to simply toss Niyara aside."  
  
"Mother, if you would just let me explain-"  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry, I don't have the time right now. I have to go. Keep in touch, son, and try to talk to Niyara, will you?"  
  
"But mother, I-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran, I really have to go. Goodbye."  
  
He heard a click on the line and sighed. He looked over at Meilin, who was watching a sappy soap opera. "I don't think mother's going to be any help. She was barely even listening to me. The only thing that got through to her was Niyara," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran," she answered without taking her eyes off the screen. "But you know who might be able to help? Keroberos and Yue-san," she said, glancing at him.  
  
Syaoran frowned. "I don't want to ask Keroberos for help," he said flatly.  
  
"Do you want to get Sakura out of there, or what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"All right, all right. I'll call them up," he said glumly, picking up the phone again.  
  
As luck would have it, Touya picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Uhm, uhm, Touya? Can I uh, speak to Yukito?" he asked nervously.  
  
Touya glared suspiciously at the phone. "Who is this?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh, this is...Syaoran..." he answered quietly.  
  
"Brat... what do you want with Yukito??" Touya asked loudly.  
  
Yukito walked into the room and watched Touya from behind.  
  
"I need to talk to him!" Syaoran said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"All right, fine..." he turned around and nearly fell. "Yu-Yukito! Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me..." he said, handing the phone to him.  
  
Yukito laughed and answered. "Yes?"  
  
"This is Syaoran. It might sound crazy, but I think I have plan to get Sakura out of the ward, ok? But I'm going to need everyone's help, including Kero, Touya, and Eriol. Can you guys meet up with me at the café later?" he asked.  
  
Yukito blinked repeatedly. "Of course. We'll meet you there in an hour."  
  
***  
  
Syaoran rushed into Sakura's room, looking rather excited. She stared at him in surprise and amusement. "Syaoran, are you ok?" she asked, laughter in her voice.  
  
He grinned. "More than ok, I believe. This might sound totally crazy, but we've cooked up a plan to get you out!"  
  
"Um, 'we'?" she asked.  
  
"That's right," he said, winking at her. "We just happens to be me, Meilin, Tomoyo, Yue, Keroberos, Eriol, Touya, and – you," he said, smiling.  
  
"Me? I play a role in this?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Can't be done without you," he said, his eyes shining brightly.  
  
He looked so sweet and excited, almost like a proud little kid who had won something. Sakura beamed with amusement, the urge to hug him making her blush. She walked next to him and tiptoed slightly to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you, Syaoran," she said, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Syaoran looked at her in surprise, slightly taken back. "I love you too, Sakura..." he said, smiling. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her softly, making it last.  
  
"Hoee..." she whispered blissfully.  
  
"Ok, so here's the plan..."  
  
--- Love, what a splendid thing! Or not... well, in this case it is ^.^;; Plz review ^.- And a fair warning to all, there's most likely going to be magic in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and I was wondering if I should make Meilin and Tomoyo a couple? I'm not too sure, because I don't really have a preference... I could have Meilin go with someone else, and Tomoyo could be with Eriol... tell me what you think; suggestions would be greatly appreciated! ^.- 


	8. Chapter 7: Out of the Frying Pan, Into t...

The Ward  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and most likely never ever will own CCS. *Sigh* It belongs to those brilliant ladies from Clamp.  
  
Long A/N for Avelyn: I'm sorry you feel that way towards homosexuality, Avelyn, and although I disagree, everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion. However, I just feel like I have to say this: just because you dislike it, doesn't mean I'm not in the right mind. I happen to think homosexuality is fine, that's all, and you shouldn't shun how I feel about it simply because it disagrees with your own opinion. In other words, I'd appreciate it if you were open to my ideas as well ^.- (maybe you don't care, in which case this is just taking up a lot of space .;) And if you'd like to bring religion into this as you did in your review for 'Sakura's Disappearance', I just want to say add that IF God or the entity you believe in feels it's wrong (after all, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe it's something you're born with), then it's up to God (or some other entity) to judge them, not us poor saps down here on earth. But again... this is my opinion, and hopefully the opinion of many others. I appreciate the fact that you read my story and enjoyed it ^.^ but the choice to continue reading it is but of course, solely up to you.  
  
Since it seems most people want Eriol and Tomoyo together, I'm dropping the Meilin+Tomoyo relationship, uh, pursue. But I warn you and anyone else reading this, Touya and Yukito are together, and there might be some affection shown between the two... but that's because I happen to think they make a really cute couple ^.^ Anywho, sorry for the long-a$$ note, and I hope you can understand where I'm coming from!  
  
And Also --- Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I was so touched (see, it doesn't take that much to make me happy...)! *Grabs a Kleenex and blows her nose* Don't stop now ^.-  
  
*Takes a deep breath* Onwards!  
  
Chapter Seven: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Sakura read the letter he had handed to her. It described the plan in full detail, mostly because he didn't want to say anything out loud, just in case someone overheard. Her eyes were full of excitement and disbelief.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I can't believe this! This is great! It's-it's...great!" she shouted, unable to find the words.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "I told you I'd do what it takes, Sakura," he said.  
  
She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you, Syaoran," she said, kissing him passionately.  
  
He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her again. "I love you too, Sakura..."  
  
"When are we doing this?"  
  
"First thing tomorrow, right after visiting hours start."  
  
***  
  
Senji frowned, his expression frozen in a state of deep thought as he watched the tape. "I don't understand, Kale, what could he possibly mean by that comment?"  
  
"'This might sound crazy, but we've cooked up a plan to get you out!' Strange words he dares to mutter within our walls," Kale said angrily. "Our security is top-notch, thanks to his mother's money, yet he believes he can get her out? What should we do?"  
  
"I don't think we can do much, since we don't know what he's planning... and I don't want to alert him right away, either, lest he runs off to his mommy," Senji scoffed. "But there is one thing we could do... risky, I suppose, but I think we should do it..."  
  
"You don't mean... them?" Kale asked in surprise. "Why now?"  
  
"We need their help, and I'm sure they'd be more than willing to, especially in her case... I'll call them today," he answered with finality.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran woke the next morning, feeling butterflies in his stomach. The plan was risky, but that didn't matter to him. One way or another, he was going to get her out of this mess. He lay in bed for a while, pondering over the details and convincing himself that he didn't need to worry.  
  
Meilin knocked on his door softly. "Syaoran? You awake? Get your breakfast, you're going to need it," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there," he spoke up. He rose from his bed and put on a pair of slippers. This was it. Today was the day – and everything had better go right.  
  
After breakfast, they met up with Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Kero, and Eriol. Tomoyo, as always, had her trusty camera case slung over her shoulders. Touya had an unhappy glare directed towards Syaoran. So it was finally coming true; the brat had come to take his sister away. He sighed and looked away; it was much better than the alternative, he had to admit – and he knew she would be happy. Yukito watched him carefully for a few moments and turned away. Touya would learn. Kero was looking around with excitement from the depths of Tomoyo's bag, feeling the tension build between them. Was this really possible?  
  
Syaoran stood in front of them with a determined look. "Ok you guys, you know what to do. Please, please try not to screw up? If something's not going according to plan, improvise," he added. "We can't all go in at the same time, it would make us look too suspicious."  
  
"Meilin, Kero, and I go first, right?" Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, and don't forget Kero, stay out of sight until the coast is clear!" he said threateningly.  
  
"I'm not stupid, kid," Kero said, giving him a glare.  
  
"...Yeah... so anyway," Syaoran said, quickly changing the subject. He didn't want to test Kero's temper; it could cause him to make a mistake.  
  
"After Tomoyo and Meilin, Touya and I go in, no?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Meanwhile, Yue and I will be waiting outside, on the roof, ok? Does everyone remember the plan? Are there any questions?"  
  
Everyone stared at him blankly.  
  
"Um, ok, I guess not. Let's do this!" he shouted excitedly.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin stifled giggles. "We're off!" Meilin said, her arms linked with Tomoyo's.  
  
Inside, the two girls signed and made small talk with the receptionist; she was the one that called police and such in emergency situations. They walked slowly by Sakura's room and gave her two thumbs up, telling her things were ok. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking tense and pale, but smiled once she saw them.  
  
Meilin leaned over and whispered something in Tomoyo's ear. The girl nodded reluctantly and they headed towards Dr. Senji's office. Meilin took off towards Dr. Kale's office. Tomoyo knocked on it softly and took a step back, her hands clasped together over her dress. Senji opened the door and gave them a questioning look. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo feigned a dainty and helpless tone. "O-oh, Dr. Senji..." she said nervously, blushing. "I was wondering...if...if..."  
  
Senji looked at her with sympathy. What was she trying to tell him? "What is it, dear?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you'd... liketogetacupofcoffeewithme," she burst out. Her acting skills were simply superb.  
  
Senji stared at her in blank surprise. Get a cup of coffee? Well, she was rather nice, from what he'd seen. Not to mention very, very attractive. "Well, of course, Miss..."  
  
"Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji," she stated.  
  
"All right then, Miss Daidouji. It's my break, so we can go now, if you'd like," he said, offering her a hand.  
  
Tomoyo smiled graciously at him and smiled. She carefully shifted her bag so that it was slung over her shoulders and fell behind her back. Kero felt the shift and carefully stuck out his head, looking around cautiously. Finding it clear, he flew out and headed straight into Senji's office.  
  
Dr. Senji laughed and headed back towards his office, causing momentary alarm. Tomoyo stared at him and giggled nervously. "D-Dr. Senji, where are you going?"  
  
"I forgot to lock my door, Miss Daidouji."  
  
"Oh..." How would Kero get out now?? She shook her head. She would leave it up to him. The important thing was getting Senji out of here.  
  
"Well, let's go, Doctor," she said playfully.  
  
He smiled and held out his hand. Tomoyo held back a shiver and took it reluctantly.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Kale stared at Meilin suspiciously.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"I'm curious... Meilin, is it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"If you've lost your grandmother's broach on the third floor, why did you come down here to ask me to help you look for it?"  
  
Meilin smiled seductively. "Well...Dr. Kale... I thought that we could, you know... spend some time together, get to know each other," she said, staring into his eyes.  
  
Kale blinked repeatedly, taken back. "OH, well, uh, sure, I'll help you look for it," he said, smiling nervously.  
  
Meilin smiled excitedly. It had worked! With Kale on the third floor, he'd be completely oblivious to what was going on down here.  
  
***  
  
As Tomoyo and Dr. Senji walked out, they spotted Eriol and Touya coming in. Eriol watched them and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Tomoyo, Tomoyo... when would he ever get the courage to ask her out? Touya nudged him back to reality.  
  
They signed in with the receptionist, and Touya began to head towards Sakura's room. Sticking to the plan, Eriol lingered behind where the receptionist was. Touya turned back.  
  
"You coming, Eriol?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, gimme a sec, Touya," Eriol said, nodding. He glanced over the receptionist, who was busily typing away at her computer. He smiled his most charming smile and cleared his throat, making her look up. "Hi, uhm, Miss..." he glanced at her name tag, "Ria?"  
  
She nodded slowly, enchanted by his dark eyes and alluring smile. "Y-yes? May I help you, sir...?" she asked.  
  
"Eriol. Would you like to get a cup of coffee? Perhaps we can go someplace and talk?" he asked politely.  
  
She laughed nervously. "Why, that's the best idea I've heard all day! But... unfortunately, I'm still on the clock, so..."  
  
He shook his head. "Don't worry about it! We'll just head over to the hospital's café for a short while, and head back. No one will even notice! Then, we can come back here and talk," he said, his soft voice persuading her.  
  
"Oh...well... all right then!" she said, standing up abruptly. He smiled politely and offered her his arm.  
  
She linked her arm with his and smiled happily. "Hai... Eriol..."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Kero struggled to unlock Senji's door. "Grrr! Unnnnghhh," he grunted as he pulled, but to no avail. It could only be opened with a key. "Of course something like this just HAD to happen to me," he said gloomily. "Ah well, might as well finish up what I came here to do."  
  
He flew around the room in a crazed manner, searching every drawer that wasn't locked, but still couldn't find what he was looking for. "Where would he keep his keys...? He was in such a rush, it looked like he only took the keys to his door..." Kero spoke thoughtfully to himself.  
  
There was one treasure box that especially caught his eye. It had three different locks on it, including a large, rusty, brass padlock. "That must be where it is!" He flew around the room once more, trying to get a feel of it. "If I worked in a psycho ward, where would I keep my keys...?" A large, bright, forest green plan caught his eye. "Oh, Senji, you're so predictable!" he shouted, flying over to it.  
  
Unfortunately, the plant was larger and heavier than him by quite a bit, and lifting it was much, much harder than he'd thought. Once he'd managed to lift, he realized he couldn't lift it up and reach the keys that were inevitably there. "Why, why me?!" he groaned and shouted. He swiveled around so that his back was facing the plant, and struggled to use his tail to reach it.  
  
When he finally got it, he collapsed to the floor, breathing hard. "Damn...it..." he said, unable to breathe. "I'm...so...out...of...shape..." When he could breathe properly again, he got up and struggled and until he finally unlocked all the locks. Slowly, he lifted the top off, ignoring the dust that rose and surrounded him, and finally found exactly what he was looking for. Sakura's key, still hung preciously on her chain, and the cards.  
  
Immediately, mirror card rose from the deck and created a mirror image of himself. "Keroberos, you've come!" it exclaimed.  
  
He nodded. "The cards – are they all ok?"  
  
Mirror nodded. "They tried doing many things to us, but in their attempts they were rather futile. Will you... will you reunite us with our mistress?"  
  
"That's what I'm here for. Hurry, I need the power card to help me open the window," he said, quickly summoning Power.  
  
Mirror helped him securely tie the cards onto his back and hung the chain around his neck, then transformed back into a card herself. Kero flew over to the wind, and with the help of Power, flew out. He searched through the high windows for Sakura's room.  
  
He flew into the room as quickly as he could, hoping that no one would notice. "Sakura!!!" He exclaimed happily.  
  
Touya snatched him out of the air. "Quiet, Kero! We could be under surveillance."  
  
"Look, I found the key, and your cards! The plan go as...planned!"  
  
Sakura stared at the key and cards, almost afraid to touch them. "The cards..." She took them gingerly into her hands and bowed her head in shame. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Kero patted her on the back. "It's ok, Sakura. They understand," he said empathetically.  
  
She let out a sigh. "It's your turn, Touya. Kero and I'll wait for your signal."  
  
Touya nodded, and inconspicuously headed towards the third floor. There, he found Meilin flirting with Kale as they hung by the water cooler. "I wonder if it fell down the drain?" she asked.  
  
"Psst!" Touya whispered loudly. Meilin, however, was too wrapped up in her elaborate acting scheme to notice.  
  
"Well, that would be a shame, wouldn't it? It would mean we'd have to look longer..." Kale flirted back.  
  
"PSST! MEI-lin!" Touya nearly called out!  
  
She turned to look at him and nodded in reply, meaning she understood. "Who's that?" Kale asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, hahaha, he's um, my cab driver! I totally forgot that I left him out there! Sorry Dr. Kale, looks like I have to get going!" she said, running off.  
  
"Wait! What about your broach?" he asked.  
  
"Um, if you find it let me know!" she said, turning a corner, running as fast as she could. Suddenly, she smacked into something and fell back in an unnatural position. She cried out in pain and grabbed her ankle.  
  
She held back stinging tears and struggled to get up. "No, don't do that!" she heard someone say.  
  
She looked up to see who the voice belonged to and glared at its owner. "If it weren't for you, I'd be fine!"  
  
"Well, if you'd bothered to look where you're going, this wouldn't have happened, and by the way, let me just remind you this is a hospital, you're not supposed to be running anyway!"  
  
"Ugh, I've gotta go," she said glumly, trying to stand up.  
  
He bent down to pick her up. "What are you doing?!" she asked incredulously.  
  
"You can't walk," he said, picking her up so that her legs dangled daintily to his side.  
  
She gave a small grunt of dissatisfaction but said nothing. As she stared at him, she found that he was nothing short of attractive, and his fascinating smoky grey eyes seemed to hold some hidden wisdom. "Take me outside... I need to meet my friends there," she requested.  
  
"All right then. Tell me, what's your name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Meiling Li. But everyone calls me Meilin. And you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice cold.  
  
"Kieren Riu," he stated simply. (A/N: Not Karen!! Kee-rehn! ^.-)  
  
"What... what are you doing in here? Do you know someone here?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm a student intern here," he explained. "You?"  
  
"My friend... she's here, but she doesn't belong," she said, almost regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.  
  
He spotted her pale expression and leaned in close to her, whispering softly in her ear, "you don't have to worry about telling me anything. I hate this place too... I just love psychology," he said, smiling.  
  
She smiled back nervously, and tried not to think about how charming and beautiful she found his smile to be. "I'm sorry for blaming this on you."  
  
"It's ok. It was partially my fault, I suppose. Well, here we are, outside... but I don't see your friends," he said, looking around.  
  
Meilin mentally smacked herself. Syaoran was on the roof! How would she alert him? Why had Touya run off before?!  
  
"Oh well... uhm, you can go though, its ok, I'll just sit right here. Thank you, Kieren," she said, smiling.  
  
He chuckled in amusement. "You really don't think I'd just leave you here injured, do you? How about this: I call an ambulance and get you to the hospital, and tell the receptionist of your whereabouts so your friends can find you," he said.  
  
"I can't! This is very important, I have to find them."  
  
Just then, Tomoyo and Senji returned from their "coffee date." Tomoyo rushed to her side and knelt down. "Meilin, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"I think I broke my ankle, or sprained it or something," she said, wincing from the reminder of pain.  
  
Tomoyo looked worried. "Well... everyone's outside, right?"  
  
"I don't know where Touya ran off to, and I don't know where Eriol is, either. I guess he's still with that receptionist."  
  
At this, Tomoyo's spirits were brought down even more. He didn't actually like the receptionist... did he...? One of these days, she would tell him how she felt. Yes, one of these days...  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Meilin asked.  
  
"We have to get you to the hospital," Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"No, Tomoyo... you're job here isn't finished, mine is. I know how much you like taping these things. Just call up the ambulance and they can take it from here," she said, giving her friend a grateful smile.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at the young man who stood by Meilin and smiled mischievously. "Young man, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Kieren," he answered.  
  
"Well, Kieren, would you be so kind as to accompany Meilin to the hospital? We'd be very grateful," she said persuasively.  
  
Kieren nodded and smiled pleasantly. "No problem. I suggested it earlier but uh, it wasn't to her liking."  
  
Meilin was glaring furiously at Tomoyo. "Yeah, uhm, its not that, I just didn't want to bother you..."  
  
"No bother at all."  
  
"Well than, it's settled. You'll go to the hospital, accompanied by Kieren, and I'll wait for the others here...ok?"  
  
Meilin nodded reluctantly. Things were turning out rather unexpected...  
  
--- Sorry guys, if I tried to finish the plan in one chapter, it would be really, really long, so I decided to break it up into two. Feedback appreciated! ^.- 


	9. Chapter 8: Frying Pan, To Fire Pt 2

The Ward  
  
Disclaimer: I only own CCS in my dreams and delusions. In reality, it belongs to Clamp, those marvelous, brilliant ladies.  
  
A/N: Sorry, Fylleth, things are never that easy in this story! ^.- (Which is why the chapter has been named accordingly.)  
  
Chapter Eight: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire; Part 2  
  
Niyara sighed softly as she walked down the streets, the cool air brushing against her cheeks. Three days – only three days had she been on her own, and yet it felt like an eternity. She had used the money Syaoran gave her to rent a small apartment in Tomoeda. She didn't plan on going back to Hong Kong until she was independent enough.  
  
With her head down, and hopeless tears falling from her eyes, she brushed past the crowds of people going to and fro. She shook her head in defiance. "What are you doing, Niyara? Get yourself together, and stop being a baby!" she heard herself whisper. 'You can do this..." she thought to herself.  
  
'I need to do something, I need to do something,' she thought frantically. There was no way she would be able to move on – not without closure. She knew what she had to do – for one last time, she had to talk to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
***  
  
Meilin sat in the ambulance moodily, ignoring the pain that shot up from her ankle. Kieren watched her warily, and got up from his spot to sit next to her. He placed a hand on her knee, making her look up in surprise.  
  
"So, Meilin. A penny for your thoughts?" he asked.  
  
She stared into his eyes, unable to say anything, unable to even bring herself to make an excuse. How could she tell him that she might have possibly ruined her cousin's plan to get her friend out of the ward? How could she tell him that she truly didn't belong there?  
  
"I-I don't know," she stuttered breathlessly.  
  
He smiled. "Come now, Meilin, you don't think I'd fall for that, do you?"  
  
She pouted slightly, nearly bursting into tears. "I could've ruined everything!" she said, turning away.  
  
"Ruined... what, exactly?" he asked, staring at her in concern.  
  
"My cousin... he had this plan, for his love, the one girl he's ever cared for... and I just had to be the one to ruin it..." she said sadly.  
  
Kieren took one look at her sad face and got out of his seat. He kneeled down in front of her, gingerly touching her ankle. "This, Meiling Li, is in no way your fault. Understand? I believe that... there are no coincidences. Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes you can't quite understand what that reason is – not until much later. But I think I see a reason... and I hope that you will too, with time," he said, staring into her eyes boldly.  
  
"O-oh? And what might that reason be, Kieren Riu?" she asked nervously.  
  
He chuckled. "Never you mind. Let's just concentrate on getting better, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo, Touya, Syaoran, and Yue waited expectantly on the roof. It was all up to Sakura and Kero now. In her room, Sakura paced back and forth, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. She hadn't used the cards, or any magic for that matter, in quite some time. Would she able to do it?  
  
She shook her head; this was no time for doubts. "Ok, Kero, what first?"  
  
"The Erase. Use it to erase the memories of everyone who's ever worked with you in here, as well as anything else they have of you, including files and such," he said. "Its effect should linger until you've left."  
  
Sakura nodded. This was a big job, but she was the only one who could do it. (Sorry, I don't remember the chant she uses ^.^;;) She brought out her wand and summoned the erase card, telling it what to do.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding flash went through the building, hitting everyone who had ever known her in there. Sakura cried out in pain and fell to the floor on her knees, clutching her wand tightly.  
  
Kero flew to her side. "Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong?!"  
  
She whimpered softly. "I'll be fine, Kero... that flash... I felt a stab of pain when it was released... it just took a lot out of me, I'll be fine," she said, trying to smile.  
  
Kero nodded, still looking concerned. "Do you think you can finish up?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, slowly standing up. "What's next?"  
  
"Now all you have to do is use the little card to make us both small, so we can fly out of here unnoticed."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I can do that..." She summoned little and told it what to do, and in a matter of seconds, she was no bigger than an inch. Kero transformed into true form, and ordered her to get on his back.  
  
"I think we can fly out the window," he said, heading towards it.  
  
Sakura clutched his fur and lay her head down on him, falling asleep. She was so tired, so very tired. "Thank you, Kero..." she whispered softly, barely audible.  
  
***  
  
"That flash! Sakura must've used Erase!" Syaoran said, looking for signs of Kero or Sakura.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"I'd advise everyone to be on the lookout. They'll only be an inch high when they come, we don't want to step on them," Yue said.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes. "You say that in such a serious manner, Yue-san."  
  
"It IS a serious matter."  
  
Touya stifled a chuckle. "I'm sure you're right, Yue."  
  
A few minutes later, they saw a small, yellow fly-like figure heading towards them. "I – I think that's Keroberos," Tomoyo said, squinting at it.  
  
Kero nudged Sakura. "Sakura! You have to use big," he said.  
  
Sakura moaned and got up groggily. "What's that you said, Keroberos?"  
  
"I said, you have to use big. We're tiny right now, remember?"  
  
Sakura looked around her and nearly fell off of his back. "It's Tomoyo! And she's so... big!" she said, staring ahead at Tomoyo.  
  
"That's why you have to use the big card," Keroberos added.  
  
Sakura nodded groggily once more and summoned the big card. "Big Card! Return us to our normal size!" she shouted.  
  
Tomoyo gasped as Sakura and Kero suddenly materialized in front of her, their normal size once more. She rushed over to Sakura and hugged her tightly. "Sakura-chan, I was so worried!"  
  
Syaoran walked over to her, brimming with happiness. "Sakura..."  
  
She looked up, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Syaoran, we did it..." she said, giving him a tired smile.  
  
Tomoyo moved back and turned on her camera, taping them. "Sakura's out!" she shouted happily.  
  
Yue and Touya walked over to her. Yue bent down on one knee before her, taking her hand. "It's good to have you back, Sakura," he said softly.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "It's good to be back!" She glanced at Touya, who was staring at her intently. She got off of Kero's back slowly and hugged him.  
  
"Touya-kun... I missed you," she said softly, clinging to him.  
  
He didn't hide the few tears that escaped from his eyes, and ruffled her hair. "I missed you too, Kaiju. I'm sorry I couldn't save you all those years back..." he said softly.  
  
She let go. "It wasn't your fault, Touya-kun. Let's just be happy it's all over, ok?" she said, smiling at everyone.  
  
She walked over to Syaoran and hugged him, collapsing in his arms. "I love you, Syaoran," she said softly, closing her eyes.  
  
He kissed her forehead and picked her up, ignoring Touya's deathly glares. She was already fast asleep. "I love you too, Sakura," he murmured happily.  
  
No one was aware of the small truck that parked down the street from the ward. Inside, a man sat deathly quietly, taping everything that had occurred so far. His face remained expressionless, his body stiff. "Sakura Kinimoto... we've been waiting for you," he whispered into the darkness.  
  
---Short chapter, but then, it was really supposed to be a part of chapter 7. *shrugs* I know, the plan wasn't THAT great after all, but if it had been too great, it would've worked... *hint, hint* Poor S+S! All they want is to be together! ^.^ I'm not evil, I mean the end has to be worthwhile, right?! Review, please! 


	10. Chapter 9: Wait, What!

The Ward  
  
Disclaimer: "....................." *cough* The "disclaimer" part should be self- explanatory.  
  
A/N: To answer the question asked, I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this story. I'd say maybe 3 or 4?  
  
Chapter Nine: Wait, what?!  
  
"Sakura Kinimoto... we've been waiting for you," the man whispered into the darkness.  
  
At this, Syaoran felt a sudden chill and looked out into the open suspiciously. There was a chill in the air, as lonely winds blew. Something wasn't quite right... he could feel it. He held the sleeping Sakura closer to him, kissing her forehead softly. He felt so possessive, so very afraid... yet he couldn't pinpoint why. He brushed away a wisp of hair from her face and grimaced, ever so sadly, sighing softly.  
  
"Sakura... no one can take you from me, Sakura..." he whispered to her. She stirred slightly at his words. She snuggled deeper into his chest, letting out a soft, content sigh and holding onto him tightly.  
  
A cold wind blew, making them both wince. He held her tighter and continued to walk. Behind him, Eriol and Tomoyo walked slowly. In front of him, Touya was stomping away, with Yuki trying to calm him down.  
  
"I don't understand why that gaki gets to carry my sister!" Touya yelled loudly.  
  
"Shh, Touya, he was the one who got her out after all, and... he loves her," Yuki said softly.  
  
But that was part of the problem – he loved her. And the gaki would take Sakura away from him. Touya fumed but said nothing. Yuki was right – as always.  
  
Behind them, Eriol slowly edged closer to Tomoyo. He could now smell her flowery perfume, and see her delicate features clearly. He longed to touch her soft cheek (NO, not THAT cheek... O.o), stroke her lovely hair, and kiss her soft, supple lips.  
  
Tomoyo blushed furiously when she realized how close Eriol was to her. Oh, how she'd love to kiss him! If only she could tell him just how much she truly cared for him... She sighed softly. She had been in love with him for nearly 8 years now... when would she find the courage to tell him??  
  
She glanced at Syaoran, who held his Sakura lovingly. She remembered how all those years ago, she had been the one to encourage him to tell Sakura how he really felt about her. And their love had certainly flourished... She glanced up at Eriol, who seemed to be blushing slightly for some reason.  
  
She reached out and grabbed his hand compulsively, her heart beating like never before. Could she do this...? Eriol looked up in surprise, to find her staring at him, breathing hard. She looked rather pale and scared, as if she was about to faint.  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in concern. "What is it, Tomoyo? What's wrong?"  
  
She stared at him in fear. He had so much power over her... he would be the one to decide whether her heart would remain intact today, or be shattered into a million crystal-clear pieces. She stared at the floor, trying to find the right words, but only a few lingered in her mind...  
  
"E-Eriol... I – I..." she took a deep breath and avoided his eyes.  
  
"I... love you..." she whispered, barely audible.  
  
Eriol stared at her in disbelief. Had he heard right?? No, it couldn't have been that... she'd spoke so softly, he was mistaken, to be sure. "What?" he asked softly.  
  
Tomoyo felt tears spill down her cheeks. Why was this so hard? "I love you, Eriol, with all my heart, and I always have!" she blurted out between sobs.  
  
Eriol stared at her in surprise, feeling his heart take a leap. He gently wiped away her tears and looked deep into her eyes, hoping she could see the love he felt as well. "Tomoyo... I love you, too... just as I always have," he said, lifting her chin with his finger. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Sorry... just always wanted to do that," he said, chuckling softly.  
  
Tomoyo stared at him, still stunned. Wait, he loved her? "Y-you love me?" she asked, trying not to look too curious or happy, lest it all turned out to be a dream.  
  
He chuckled and nodded. "Of course... I'm sorry that I've never been able to say it. I just... I mean, you're so... it's like..." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You're incredible," he said simply.  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily and pulled him closer, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Breathlessly, she whispered into his ear, "I love you, Eriol-kun..."  
  
***  
  
Niyara climbed up the stairs of Syaoran's hotel room, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She still had feelings for him, yes, but this time, she wouldn't let them get in the way. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking.  
  
No one answered.  
  
She felt a panic. Had they seen her coming, and decided not to open the door? She shook her head. Syaoran wouldn't do that... would he? 'He wouldn't, he wouldn't' she repeated over in her head. Maybe they had gone out... but where could they be?  
  
***  
  
Kieren watched Meilin as she slept peacefully on the hospital bed. They had already put a cast on her ankle, but it was late and she had fallen asleep. There was something about her, he was sure of it... He went to touch her cheek when his cell phone began ringing. He quickly answered it before it could disturb anyone.  
  
"Kieren here."  
  
"They've taken the girl, Sakura, to the guy's apartment," the voice on the line spoke.  
  
"Which one? The Li kid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'm with his cousin right now, in the hospital. I'm sure she'll feed me tons of useful information, no prob," he said, feeling slightly guilty.  
  
"Great. I'm not sure what those kids did, but not a single person inside that hospital can remember anything about Kinimoto. Not even those fools who called us, Senji and Kale," he said wryly.  
  
"Sorcery's afoot, huh? Guess I got out of there in the nick of time," Kieren said, chuckling at his luck.  
  
"Yeah. I'll talk to you soon, Kieren. Got buisness to finish."  
  
"Later, boss," Kieren said, putting away his phone. He glanced over at Meilin wistfully and took her hand. "Sorry, Meilin... gotta do my job."  
  
***  
  
Touya twitched furiously in front of his apartment as he watched the gaki walk away with his sister. Everyone thought she would be safer off living away from her family for a few days, and Kero had tagged along, just in case. Sakura had finally woken up and was now huddled close to Syaoran, who had his arms around her waist protectively. Why did things feel so cold, so unfinished?  
  
"Why couldn't she sleep over at Tomoyo's?" Touya asked glumly.  
  
"Leave it be, To-ya. It's been a long day; we should get some rest," Yuki said, tugging on his sleeve gently.  
  
"Rest? You expect me to get rest with you around?" Touya asked, playfully pinching Yuki's rear.  
  
"Touya!" Yuki said in a mock scolding tone. "Let's get inside."  
  
***  
  
As they walked up to Syaoran's apartment, they stopped dead and stared at the figure who sat at the top of the stairs. She had drifted off into sleep and woke in a startle at the sound of their footsteps.  
  
"Niyara...? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"S-Syaoran, Sakura... I – I just need to talk to you, the both of you," she said nervously, nodding slowly. "Please, just hear me out. Wait, how can you be here, Sakura?" she asked in confusion.  
  
They both stared at her blankly. What were they supposed to say now? "Uh. Come in, Niyara," Syaoran said.  
  
Over tea, they explained everything that had happened, from the plan to the escape. "I still can't believe I'm out..." Sakura said, smiling softly. Impulsively, she hugged Syaoran. Niyara felt a stab of pain but quickly ignored it.  
  
"I came here... to leave once more... but this time, on good terms," she said. "I'm sorry for what I did in the past; it was childish and futile, I know."  
  
"You don't have to apologize anymore, Niyara. Things worked out fine," Sakura said gently. "Love makes us do thing strange things..."  
  
Niyara nodded quietly. "How true. I think I'll go make us some more tea," she said, standing up. "I'll be right back."  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. "Ok, Niyara." She turned to Syaoran and kissed him. "She seems like she's speaking from the heart, Syaoran. You should forgive her," she said, staring into his eyes.  
  
Syaoran sighed and nodded. "Of course, as always, you're right." He kissed her again, putting his arms around her waist. "I love you, Sakura."  
  
She held him close to her, feeling his warmth. "And I love you, Syaoran..."  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Syaoran asked lazily from the couch.  
  
"FBI, open the door."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and went to the door. "Very funny, Eriol." He swung the door open and stared at the stranger in surprise. "You're not... Eriol."  
  
"Agent Lin. I have reason to believe that Kinimoto Sakura is residing within these rooms. Give her up on your own free will, or I will be forced to take action," the man said coldly. His aura was chilling and regal as he stepped inside the room, in his hands a warrant as well as his badge.  
  
Sakura stared at him in fear. She couldn't let him take her away! She searched her pockets for her cards and remembered that she'd given it to Syaoran to stow them away safely for the time being. She squeezed his hand tightly and let go, giving up. "I love you, Syaoran-kun. Always," she whispered, kissing him.  
  
"No. No, Sakura, he can't take you away," Syaoran said, staring at them in disbelief.  
  
Niyara ran into the room and gasped. "Sakura! Who is that man?!"  
  
The man took her by the hand and held it tightly. "She'll be at the Correctional Facility of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Good evening," he said, walking off.  
  
"Wait! You can't do this! What right do you have?! What has she done?!" Syaoran shouted as the man left.  
  
"There are penalties for breaking out of a Psychiatric Ward; just be happy you aren't being penalized as well. There are other things that have convinced us she belongs in our facilities, of which she will be informed, as well as her legal guardians. Good – evening, sir," he said with finality.  
  
Syaoran continued to stare blankly at the door. She was gone... for that short time, she'd been in his arms and now – she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Meilin woke from her sleep and rubbed her eyes. It was morning again, she noticed groggily, and Kieren was nowhere to be found. When she finally got her thoughts recollected, she quickly snatched her cell phone out of her bag and called Tomoyo. She had to find out what happened!  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!! What happened after I left?!?!" she asked excitedly into her phone.  
  
"Things went fine! In fact, they couldn't have gone better!" Tomoyo answered cheerfully.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, who's that?" Meilin heard a voice in the background ask.  
  
Meilin gasped. "Hey Tomoyo... I called the number for your bedroom... right?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Meilin."  
  
"Then... why do I hear Eriol's voice in there?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
Tomoyo giggled nervously. "He... stayed over yesterday..." she answered, blushing furiously.  
  
"KAWAII!! You'll have to tell me everything later!! By the way, I'm going to be out of here today, so I think we should have a little surprise party for Syaoran and Sakura at the hotel! We'll discuss it later!"  
  
"Will do! Talk to you later, Meilin! Feel better!"  
  
Meilin smiled. Tomoyo had finally gotten together with Eriol! And Syaoran finally had her beloved... She tried to continue smiling, but a sigh escaped her lips. Who did she have?  
  
Just then, Kieren walked in, holding a platter that contained fresh coffee (OH GOD COFFEE ME WANT............), muffins, pancakes, and syrup. He smiled upon seeing her awake. "Morning, Meilin. Got you some breakfast from outside... I know how much hospital food sucks," he said, placing it down beside her.  
  
She beamed happily. "How sweet of you!" She ate it quietly, feeding him in between bites and smiling happily on the inside. Maybe... just maybe... she had found someone as well.  
  
--- Been feeling really weird lately, and I think that's been affecting the story... ^.^;; Hopefully that won't show in the next chapter. Anyways, betrayal, hurt, hopelessness... it's all lovely. Review and keep updated all! Thank ya! 


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Give Up

**The Ward**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, just wish I did :(

A/N: Thanks for to everyone who encouraged me to continue! As per your requests, I'm attempting to finish the story. Yay!

**Chapter 10:** Don't Give Up

"I can't believe this!" Syaoran yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "After all that, she's gone again! Just like that..." He stood quietly, his hands curled into a tight fist.

Niyara approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes brimming with tears and sympathy. "You got her back once, Syaoran… you can do it again, can't you?"

He slumped to the floor and buried his face in his hands, letting out a heart-wrenching moan. "How can I, Niyara? This isn't just Tomoeda's dinky little psychiatry office, this is the FBI! Wherever they're keeping her, we can assume that the security will be top notch, especially for Sakura."

Niyara gulped, attempting to hide the hopeless expression that had crossed her face. "It's still possible… why don't you sleep on it? I'm sure a good night's rest will clear your mind."

Syaoran didn't say anything, nor did he move from his spot. If he hadn't taken her from the ward, she would at least be safe from the hands of the FBI. What had he done?

* * *

Meilin and Tomoyo scampered around Tomoyo's house, trying to gather everything for Sakura's coming-home party. Eriol and Kieren sat on the couch, watching as the two girls giggled like little schoolgirls.

Kieren leaned back and smiled, folding his hands behind his head. "Well they sure do look cute when they're runnin' around like that, don't they?"

Eriol smiled faintly and nodded as he turned to look at Tomoyo, his bright eyes sparkling even more. "It was nice of you to bring Meilin over."

"Well after she talked to your little girlfriend over there, she couldn't wait to get out of that hospital. So I just offered to bring her here," Kieren said casually. There was no way he could tell them that Sakura wouldn't be there when they got to Syaoran's place, so he'd just have to watch it play out. He'd even suggested that they call first to let Syaoran know about it, but Meilin objected.

"This is just as much a surprise for him as it is for Sakura! Well, maybe not JUST as much, but you know what I mean." And at that, she hobbled off once more.

He almost felt bad – well, he did feel bad, he admitted to himself. But this was his job, and Meilin was just a girl, and these people – well they were no different from any other people he'd dealt with in his line of work. Except for that magical girl. He wasn't even sure if he believed all the hype that surrounded the girl.

"You seem a bit preoccupied," Eriol's said intuitively, his inquisitive eyes boring into Kieren's.

Kieren quickly masked his expression and looked straight ahead. "Ah, just a long morning. You know how it is," he replied vaguely, giving him a half-hearted smile.

Eriol was about to respond when Tomoyo ran over. "Alright, boys! We're ready to leave! Be a dear and take all those bags out to the limo for me, will you?"

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling groggy and weak to her knees. They had given her a pill last night to quiet down her antics, and she couldn't remember anything that had happened. She was on an uncomfortably flat bed, held down by steel cuffs at her arms and feet. She looked around in fear, hoping to spot something, anything, that would be familiar – but there was nothing. A man and a woman, both in white coats and surgical masks stood across from her, their arms folded while staring at her intently.

"Kinimoto-san, you've awaken," the man said, walking over to her. "We just want you to know, there's no reason to be afraid. We're here to help you, and we might even be able to make you normal again," he said, his eyes curling up into what appeared to be a smile. "You won't have any visitors for a while, so get used to talking to us. It'll help you, you'll see. I'm Dr. Bane, and my partner there is Dr. Arannsen."

"Go away… leave me alone," she said, turning away.

"Please Sakura. We need your full cooperation in order for this to work. We don't want to have to force you do anything… but we will, if that's what it comes down to," Dr. Arannsen said threateningly, holding a large needle in her hand. "This is the first of your treatments. Now be a good girl and hold still, this won't hurt a bit…" she lied smugly.

"No! Get away from me!" she shouted, struggling to get out of the cuffs that bound her to the bed.

"Now, now, Kinimoto. What did we say about these little tantrums?" Bane asked threateningly. He covered her eyes with his hand, and Sakura felt the needle in her arm as she screamed; then everything went black once more.

* * *

Syaoran heard a loud knock on his door, but didn't move to open it. He had stayed in the same spot all night, pouring over every angle of escape he could think of, yet he'd come up with nothing. Niyara placed a cup of tea and a platter of toast in front of him, and moved towards the door. She'd spent the night there only to make sure he would be okay.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Meilin and Tomoyo," Meilin answered, recognizing the voice instantly. She stared at Niyara as the door swung open. "What are you doing here, Niyara? What's wrong with Syaoran?"

Niyara stared back sadly, unable to find the right words. "It's Sakura…she…"

"What about Sakura? Where is she? We're throwing a party for her!" Tomoyo exclaimed, walking into the room with about 30 balloons.

"She's gone," Syaoran said, his voice revealing no emotion.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Meilin asked incredulously.

"They took her, Meilin… the FBI came for her last night," Niyara answered.

"WHAT? You're kidding. There's no way… How did they find out!"

"Perhaps you grew careless," Kieren interjected in a casual tone.

Meilin gave him a quick glare and turned to Syaoran, bending down to hug him. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran. We're going to do something about this, aren't we? We can't let her go like this, not that easily."

"What are we supposed to do? There's nothing we can do," he said, his once fiery amber eyes now dull and hopeless.

Tomoyo bent down next to him. "We keep trying. That's what we do. This isn't the Syaoran that I know. The Syaoran that I know would already be one step ahead of us. He would do anything, anything, for Sakura. And that means you can't give up. She's depending on you, Syaoran; she's depending on us. You can't give up on her," Tomoyo said softly, staring straight into his eyes.

A small glimmer of hope shone in his sad eyes. "You're right, Tomoyo… I can't give up on her. I won't fail her again," he said with a newfound determination.

Kieren looked at him skeptically. He was going to try to get her out again? The fool would never learn his lesson if he kept listening to the silly babble of the girls. The boss had to hear about this. "Would someone mind showing me where the bathroom is?" he asked.

Meilin pointed down the hall. "It's down there, first door to your left."

He nodded and walked off in the direction, flipping out his cellphone as he entered the bathroom. He quickly dialed the boss's number and held his breath as it rang.

"What is it?" the voice on the line asked.

"They're planning to get the girl again, sir. It's almost ridiculous, but I just thought you should know."

"Those kids are becoming a menace. Find out what they're planning and report back to me; we might have to take some measures to get them out of our way."

"But there's no real way for them to get this Sakura out, right? It should be a futile effort; this is the FBI, after all."

"You never know with sorcery, kid. And I don't trust them. Listen, I got some business to attend to. Let me know what happens."

"Will do, sir," Kieren replied, putting away his cellphone and turning to leave.

Meilin stood at the doorway of the bathroom with toilet paper in her hand, her eyes brimming with tears. He had been so engrossed in the conversation he hadn't even heard the door open. "Who are you, you sick bastard?"

* * *

ooh, a cliffy already :) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter - don't forget to review ;) 


	12. Chapter 11: Clash of Loyalties

**The Ward**

Disclaimer: Read the ones from past chapters :)

A/N: Yes, I seriously take too long with these updates… ;; forgive me and attempt to enjoy.

**Recap:**

_"Those kids are becoming a menace. Find out what they're planning and report back to me; we might have to take some measures to get them out of our way."_

_"But there's no real way for them to get this Sakura out, right? It should be a futile effort; this is the FBI, after all."_

_"You never know with sorcery, kid. And I don't trust them. Listen, I got some business to attend to. Let me know what happens."_

_"Will do, sir," Kieren replied, putting away his cellphone and turning to leave._

_Meilin stood at the doorway of the bathroom with toilet paper in her hand, her eyes brimming with tears. He had been so engrossed in the conversation he hadn't even heard the door open. "Who are you, you sick bastard?"_

**Chapter Eleven: **Clash of Loyalties

Kieren stared blankly at Meilin, completely caught off guard. "Wha- What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously. "You don't just walk in on someone when they're in the bathroom!"

"You have some nerve to talk to me like that! I came 'cause I had remembered we didn't put in a new roll of toilet paper," she said, using the roll of toilet paper to wipe her tears as they continued to fall.

"How much did you hear?" he demanded, his tone becoming cold and businesslike.

Meilin tried to hide her surprise at his change of tone. "Th- that's none of your business… you should be explaining yourself at this very moment!"

He raised an eyebrow and continued to look at her questioningly.

"You knew all about it… and you betrayed me." Meilin said between fits of anger and tears. She didn't know which was worse; the fact that she'd led him to them, that she'd trusted him, or that she was almost sure she was starting to fall in love…

"Alright, so you've found me out. I work for the FBI, if you hadn't figured it out already," he said in an almost careless tone.

She looked at him disgustedly and threw the roll of paper at him. "How can you be so heartless and cold!

He shrugged. "It's my job." He walked up to her, took her hand into his, and paused. "Look, Meilin. I _am _sorry, but this is my job. It's funny; I got a little wistful and almost thought for a second that we could've had something together."

Meilin wiped away a few newfound tears and gave him a look of utmost contempt. "I absolutely loathe you for doing this to my cousin and to innocent Sakura. Get out."

He looked at her almost pleadingly for a second, then turned his back. "You don't understand, Meilin."

"No, Kieren, I think I understand perfectly. You're turning your back on us, on me, because of your 'job.' You'd rather see an innocent girl be tortured for the rest of her life rather than make a family and a group of friends happy. You'd rather live knowing that you did your job well, instead of knowing that you made a few people infinitely happy, and condemned a girl who's done absolutely nothing wrong, and tore her away from the only person that means anything to her now. Just get out, Kieren. Leave me alone; I never, ever, want to see you again."

The words rang true in his head, but he had no more energy left to think it out. Silently, he stalked down the hallway, ignoring everyone in the hallway and left, closing the door silently behind him.

Meilin found herself being led into the living room by Tomoyo. "What's wrong? I heard a lot of yelling, and Kieren stalked out without so much as a glance."

"He knows everything, Tomoyo, everything we did, about Sakura's powers, our plan to rescue her again – he works for the FBI! I can't believe I trusted him Tomoyo, this is all my fault!" she shouted, and burst into tears once more.

--------

He didn't know quite where he was going, and he certainly didn't know what to think. _"…You'd rather live knowing that you did your job well, instead of knowing that you made a few people infinitely happy, and condemned a girl who's done absolutely nothing wrong…" _

Was that really him? His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and he found himself in front of the facility where Sakura was being kept. He took out his ID and went through the standard security procedures, and headed towards the room she was being held in.

He was greeted by both Dr. Arannsen and Dr. Bane, both who were diligently staring at Sakura through the one way windows. "Ah, Kieren, what a pleasant surprise," Dr. Bane said in an unconvincing manner.

"What are you doing here, Kieren? Your part of this job is virtually over," Arannsen said, not bothering to look up at him.

"Just wanted to have a few words with the patient – privately. Boss's orders," he lied quickly.

"Well… alright then. Just knock at the door when you're ready to leave," Bane said, opening the door for him and locking it behind him.

Sakura was no longer tied down to a bed; instead, she sat on it almost nonchalantly, swinging her legs back and forth repeatedly. She stared at him with blank, dazed eyes when he entered.

"Hi, Sakura. Remember me?" he asked, pulling up a chair in front of her.

"Remember you… of course I do. You're………………………….KIEREN!" she exclaimed loudly, bursting into giggles.

He looked slightly taken back, but continued to question her. "Do you know where you are?"

"Mmmmm noooo…. BUT I know I'm in a looney bin. Isn't that right, Kieren, isn't it?" she asked, smiling childishly.

Sakura was strong; there was no doubt about it. The "medicine" Bane and Arannsen gave to their patients made their minds so fuzzy they usually couldn't comprehend simple words and thoughts for days, making them equivalent to babies. "Do you know why you're here, Sakura?"

Her eyes became troubled and unfocused, and she suddenly leapt off the bed and into his arms. She clung to him almost desperately, her eyes filled with tears that wouldn't fall. "I wanna go home, Kieren, won't you take me? I wanna see Syao Syao, he didn't visit me this time! Where's my wolfy?"

Startled, he patted her back sympathetically and held her for a little while, until she drifted off into sleep. The action faintly reminded him of someone he knew and loved… but he wasn't about to bring that memory back into light. He placed her back onto the bed and went over to the door, knocking softly. Bane almost immediately opened the door, making Kieren wonder whether he'd been able to see everything that had just happened, if not hear it.

"You're done, I take it?" Arannsen asked. "We still have lots of work to do on her."

"Yeah, I'm done. I'll see you both around," he said briskly, walking off.

------

That night, Kieren lay in bed awake, unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of Meilin's tears, and Sakura clinging to him were still fresh in his mind. He wanted to help them, he really did – but his job wasn't worth risking. After all who was he to decide what was wrong or right? If the FBI thought they were doing the right thing, then so did he. But then again…

The questions troubled him all through the night, until he was finally able to close his eyes at the break of dawn – only to be troubled by dreams.

'_Won't you play Kieren, won't you, won't you PLEASE?' she asked, pouting as she usually did when she wanted something._

'_Go away, Rina, you know I'm busy.' He'd just gotten his first big assignment, and there was no way he was going to screw it up._

'_Aw, you're absolutely no fun anymore, big brother. I'm telling mother!' she said, grinning and sticking out her tongue. 'You'll get it now!'_

'_Yeah, you go do that,' he said, rolling his eyes._

'_Fine, I will!' He heard her run down the steps, and her little voice as she complained vigorously._

'_Rina, you know you're not supposed to bother Kieren while he's working. He doesn't have the time anymore. Why don't you go outside and play with Uraya?'_

'_But mommy-'_

'_No buts, Rina.'_

_He could almost hear her fume and he chuckled, going back to his work._

_It was later that day that they'd realized little Rina had gotten hit by a car, and no one was able to find out who had done it. The family was heartbroken, and the mourning never truly ended. Kieren had come to loathe himself, and devoted his life entirely to his work._

Kieren woke with a start, full of anger and malice. Of everything that he could have dreamed of, it had to be of Rina. He hurled anything that was near him at the wall and yelled loudly. It was his fault Rina was dead, and it would be his fault if Sakura was lost. Yet nothing could be done…

---Yeah, I know it's boring . I don't know what's wrong with me! Anyways, I'm trying, and I'll try to make the next chapter better if I can help it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to **review**.


	13. Chapter 12: Sweet Mother of

**The Ward**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything CCS related, just the plot and my own characters. :phew: what a waste of words.

First off, thanks for the reviews everyone! They're so… gratifying:) And on that note… please continue leaving me those loving reviews ;) lol.

I'm trying to get this story over as quick as I can, mostly 'cause I've got other ideas I'd rather tend to XD I know, I know, bad Sunel – but I'm trying! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear 'em out cause I'm starting to run short --

ALSO: **Reluctant Dragon** pointed out that the FBI really doesn't have any power in Japan, but I only called it the FBI cause I don't know what the equivalent would be called in Japan XD sorry!

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

**Chapter Twelve: **Sweet Mother of All That is Good and Shiny o.o

_Two weeks later…_

Syaoran was sitting at his spot in front of the computer, almost religiously, as he had been for the past few days. He'd just found an in-depth look at the FBI facilities in Tomoeda, through a sketchy internet source. He gnawed at his nails absentmindedly, a habit he recently formed during his 'thinking mode.'

Meilin watched her cousin from across the room, lost in thought. This time, things REALLY seemed to be impossible. How could they ever hope to get through FBI security? Her thoughts automatically drifted to Kieren, the man she'd foolishly trusted. Her tears were now gone; after all he meant absolutely nothing to her. Yeah…right.

Niyara walked into the room and sat herself down next to Meilin. Syaoran had decided it would be best if she stayed with them, where she would remain out of trouble until they returned home. She leaned over to Meilin and whispered quietly, "hey, maybe we should go out for dinner tonight. It's been a while since we've all gone out together, and it's rather sad to see Syaoran glued to that screen like that."

"I don't know Niyara, Sakura is just about the most important thing to him… although I do see where you're coming from."

"I know she's important to him…" Niyara said, trying to conceal the sadness she still felt, "but it couldn't hurt him to leave that computer for an hour. It might even do him some good!"

"You know, I can hear you both just fine. And maybe you're right, it might do me some good – but if Sakura's still stuck in that place, it doesn't matter how great the idea is. She comes first," Syaoran said firmly.

The doorbell rang repeatedly a few times, interrupting the conversation, and Niyara got up to open it. A tall, unshaved, pajama-wearing Kieren stood at the door. His hair was in a large, tangled mess, and he didn't smell all too pleasant.

"What are you doing here, Kieren?" Niyara asked quietly. "If Meilin sees you here, she'll freak!"

"I need to talk to her," he said firmly.

"Niyara, who's at the door?" Meilin shouted from the computer room.

Kieren nudged past Niyara and followed her voice into the computer room, and stood in the doorway quietly. Meilin's eyes enlarged, and then grew shrewd and unforgiving.

"Get…out… right now. I told you – I never want to see you again."

"Listen to me, Meilin, just hear me out, please?" he pleaded with her, his eyes weary and dripping with sincerity.

She fumed for a bit, staring him straight in the eyes, as he stared back pleadingly. "Alright. Fine. Go out into the hall, you're stinking up the room," she said, wrinkling her nose delicately.

"Right, sorry. I haven't really moved from bed much in the last week… which also meant a lack of showers," he said, following her into the hall.

She didn't respond.

"Well… I really wanted to talk to you… about this, you know, this whole thing."

She continued to stare.

"I haven't been given any assignment… after Sakura… so I'm free from work for now. And… I'd like to help," he finished, holding his breath.

"You realize that so far you've ruined everything we worked so hard to get?"

"Yes."

"Then why should we trust you now? How do I know this isn't one of those 'glamarous' assignments from your boss, and all you want to do is throw our asses in jail?" Meilin asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Trust me Meilin… the things you said to me the other day – they led me to finally let go of what I've been holding onto for so long. You've made me realize that there are more important things in the world to be worried about other than getting fired. And more importantly… I've realized that I don't want to let you go," he said, staring into her eyes and waiting for a reaction. Hopefully it would be a good one, of course. "I'll do anything it takes to help you," he added.

Meilin's amber eyes were not fixed on Kieren though. They were fixed on her painted toenails, a bleeding red color, and the black sandals she wore. And as lovely as those words were, she tried to make them go straight over her head so she wouldn't have to listen. She wouldn't be fooled. Not again, anyway.

He sensed her disbelief and lifted her chin with his finger, so that he could stare into her eyes. "I mean every word that I say, Meilin. Won't you accept my apology and let me help you?"

Could she really do that? Trust him? She decided – she would have to take a chance. And that also meant giving Tomoyo a call for advice later on. She nodded briefly, and wordlessly headed back inside.

"Wait… Meilin," he said, grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her to him. "Thank you… You forgave me, and now I have another chance to make things right. And now, I have one last favor to ask of you. Will you honor me with the chance to take you out for dinner tonight, Meilin Rae?"

Considering everything else that he had managed to cough out today, she wasn't completely taken by surprise. She nodded, and as an afterthought added, "if you promise to take a shower and change before you pick me up, of course."

He grinned. "It's a deal then. I will see you later then, Meilin," he said, taking her hand and planting a light kiss on it.

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

"HE WHAT!" Syaoran fumed. "You're not actually going to go out with him, are you! He could be dangerous! He certainly didn't hesitate to double-cross us, after all," Syaoran said darkly.

"Oh calm down, Syaoran. He works for the FBI, he can't physically hurt me or anything. And anyway, you weren't there. He was very sincere," Meilin said, trying to brush it off.

"Well… it's your life Meilin; I just don't want to see you get hurt. I still don't know if I can trust him with Sakura," he said, his expression twisted in a worried frown.

"Syaoran, you need all the help you can get, and Kieren is offering it to us. What better way to get Sakura away from the FBI security, then with an FBI agent?"

"I guess… it just seems too good to be true."

Meilin gave her cousin a pat on the back and nodded. "I know how you feel. Why don't you go back to that computer? It seems to rob you of all your thoughts very nicely. I'll take care of things with Kieren, alright?"

Syaoran nodded reluctantly and took his religious place in front of the computer once more.

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

Yes, yes I know what you're thinking. Another boring chapter! But I sorta thought the thing with Kieren was cute :) and now the stage is set for the final rescue! W00t!

If I had to guess, I'd say there's probably only 1 or 2 more chapters left in this story, with a possible epilogue. So stay tuned and please don't forget to leave those wonderful **reviews** that I live for! Hehe. :)

And I promise you won't have to wait long for the next chapter, 'cause I've already started on it :)


	14. Chapter 13: Mine, All Mine

**The Ward**

Sunel

Disclaimer: I dun own shizzle. 'Cept for me characters and zee plot. Tank you.

Sometimes I reread the sappy stuff I wrote in the earlier chapters, and I just wanna puke. --; I just hope you guys didn't feel that way when you read them.

**I basically cut out the date that Kieren and Meilin went on, mostly cause it was completely useless and added very little to the story other than about 3 pages of gushiness. Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to it. Anyway, this is the 'Escape' part, so enjoy and don't forget to review!**

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

**Chapter Thirteen:** You're Mine, All Mine – this time around.

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

_This may seem a little quick… Could you tell that I'm trying to get it over with? Lol. This is 3 days after Kieren and Meilin's date. Kieren, Syaoran, and Meilin have already spoken to the others, and they've finalized the plan._

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

"So it's possible!"

"That's right, Bane. With a few more finishing touches, we'll be able to do this," Dr. Arannsen replied.

"Just the thought of it… it's simply amazing, wouldn't you say? To be able to extract that girl's powers…"

"Don't get all light-headed about it, now. You know how dangerous it'll be. We might paralyze her for life, possibly even kill her in the process."

"Yeah… but think of all the good we could do with it," Bane said, the idea of power clearly being attributed to things other than 'good.' "So when will we attempt the first try at extraction?"

"Tonight…" Arannsen replied, going back to her research.

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

"Shhh, be quiet GAKI!" Touya shouted.

Syaoran whipped around and glared at Sakura's brother. "Keep your voice down!" he whispered loudly.

"Alright, alright, we don't have to get our panties in a bunch now, do we?" Tomoyo asked, stepping in between the two gracefully. "Now that we've all got our uniforms on, awe won't have to worry TOO much about being caught. Especially with these fake security IDs Eriol conjured for us," she said, looking over at the love of her life with love and awe.

Syaoran tried hard not to gag. He and Sakura had probably acted that way themselves. Sakura… "Alright. So Eriol and I will combine our powers to summon Sakura's cards, Touya will be in charge of disabling the cameras, Yukito and Kero will bring her out of the room, Kieren will lead us around, and Tomoyo… will be taping it all," he said quickly, adding in the last part with a sigh.

"Everyone's familiar with the plan, gaki, get on with it," Touya said, giving him a death glare.

Syaoran glared back and turned to Eriol. "Ready?"

Eriol nodded. "As soon as you're ready, my cute little cousin."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Alright, together then-"

"Sakura Cards, we summon you! Lend us your wisdom, MIRROR!" they shouted together, their hands clenched together. The mirror, still in the form of Sakura, materialized before them, her eyes blazing.

"Why have you summoned me, young descendant of Clow Reed?" she asked, her voice quite the same as Sakura's, but her tone very different.

"We need the help of the Sakura Cards in order to save Sakura," he answered pleadingly.

"I thought that might have been the issue… very well. We just ask that you keep in mind Sakura is our true master. We may do as you ask, if we feel it will aid her – but we will in no way harm her, even if asked," the Mirror said, clasping its hands together and looking from Syaoran to Eriol.

Syaoran nodded. "We wouldn't ask you to. Thank you so much for your cooperation. Eriol and I first need the Sleep Card. Will you assist us in calling it?" he asked.

The Mirror nodded, and took their hands. Together, they formed a small circle and chanted together. "Lend us your power, Sleep!"

The Sleep slowly materialized before them, and awaited a command. "Please, put all the people inside this building and everyone around the vicinity to sleep – but spare us," Eriol said, considering Touya and Tomoyo, who were without magic.

The Sleep nodded curtly, and flew off. Almost immediately, loud thumps were heard as people fell to the floor in deep sleep. "Alright, they'll probably only stay this way for a half hour or so, so we'll have to work fast. If it seems like we're running out of time, we'll have to summon Sleep a second time," Eriol said.

"Alright, move it Touya. Get your part of it done, and when you're ready, send Kero down," Syaoran said shortly.

Touya didn't bother to look at him, and rushed into the building followed by Kero, with a copy of the layout that Syaoran had printed out for all of them. They waited for about 6 or 7 minutes, when Kero finally flew down.

"Touya's part is done!" he announced.

"Ok, good," Syaoran said, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. So far, so good. They quickly swiped the IDs Eriol had provided for them, and ran inside. Yukito lagged behind. "I'll change to Yue, and stay here to keep watch."

"Okay!" Syaoran shouted back as they ran inside. "Alright Kieren, show us where Sakura is."

"The experiment labs, down that corridor and to the far left," Kieren replied, showing the way. When they followed him however, Sakura was not to be found in any of the rooms. "Hm… she was here when I visited her… they must have moved her," Kieren confirmed.

"Now where are we supposed to look? We don't have that much time!" Syaoran said, looking around frantically.

"Calm down. Come in, Touya, this is Tomoyo – Over!" Tomoyo said, taking out a walkie-talkie and speaking into it.

"I hear you, Tomoyo. What do you want?" Touya's voice crackled over the line.

"Sakura isn't here. Can you look up her files really quick, and tell us where to go? –Over!"

"You don't have to keep saying 'over'… and I'll get right on it. Give me a few a seconds." There was a slight pause as they heard him typing away. "That's weird… it says she's being kept under the Classified: Dangerous section. Just get over there and get my sister out," he said, his tone worried.

"We're on it, over and out."

They followed Syaoran's map until they found the deserted hall that led to the 'Classified: Dangerous' section. There weren't many patients there at all… and some of the things looked rather unearthly, even. Syaoran was the first to spot Sakura and ran over to the room that kept them apart. The room was made completely out of heavy protective glass, and Sakura was on a table, tied down like an animal. Dr. Bane lay on the floor next to her with some sharp objects and what looked to be heavy machinery.

"Oh God… it looks like we got here just in time. I'm sure that man was up to something," Syaoran said, clawing at the glass. "Let's do this now," he said, offering his hand to Eriol and the Mirror.

"Lend us your power, Lock Card! Open this glass door so that we may get to Sakura!" At that, the door immediately swung open. Syaoran made a run for it, but Eriol grabbed him.

"No Syaoran, not yet. We don't know if she's hurt, or if its even safe to touch her without hurting her. Let's summon the float," he said.

Syaoran nodded a little remorsefully. "You're right, I wasn't thinking."

"Lend us your power, Float Card! Follow us and carry Sakura back to safety!"

Sakura was immediately encased within a pink bubble, sleeping peacefully inside. Syaoran once again longed to hold the girl, but he knew better. 'You'll be safe this time, Sakura. I promise I won't let anything else happen to you.'

Once outside, they found Touya already waiting for him with Yue. "Is that all, Gaki?" he asked, this time in a softer tone. His eyes rested carefully on Sakura as she lay inside the bubble.

"The last part, would be to erase everyone's memory of Sakura. You took care of any documents on her, right?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course," Touya repeated. "Go on, let's get this over with before any trouble starts."

Syaoran nodded in agreement, and held hands with Eriol and the Mirror. "Lend us your power, Erase!"

"Erase the memories of everyone in that building, and everyone within the vicinity that has knowledge of Sakura – except for us," Eriol said. And with that, it was done. They were in the clear.

"I'll drive you guys back to the hotel, get in the truck. Command the pink floaty thing to go in the back, where no one will see it," Kieren said.

Just then, a small, sleek black car drove up to them and came to a screeching halt, directly in front of Sakura.

"Shield Card, protect Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, without bothering to combine his powers with Eriol's or the Mirror's. Nevertheless, sensing the danger its master was in, the Shield almost immediately materialized around Sakura's pink bubble.

From the car, a women with sleek, dark red hair stepped out. She took off her sunglasses in one quick motion and angrily walked over to Kieren. "You have some nerve, Kieren, helping this lunatic and her friends! Consider yourself fired!" she shouted, nearly frothing at the mouth.

"Dr. Arannsen… I wondered why you were missing outside. Do yourself a favor and forget this ever happened – and let the girl go. What has she ever done to deserve this?"

"Are you questioning morals, Kieren? I'm not going to lose my job over this, not like you! Return the girl, Kieren, we figured out a way to extract her powers. This could be the start of a whole new world!"

"You're not taking Sakura anywhere!" Syaoran shouted. "I've had enough of this." Eriol quickly took his hand, and Mirror took the other. "Erase Card, we summon you once more! Erase the knowledge of Sakura from the woman who stands in front of us, and anyone else who knows of her existence in this agency!"

Meilin ran over to Arannsen as Erase did its job, and knocked her out with a swift punch. "Put Arannsen back inside Touya, and let's go. We can't be sure that everyone in the FBI had their memories erased, and there's no use sticking around."

"I'll go in the back with Sakura," Syaoran said, hopping into the back of Kieren's truck.

"We all will!" Tomoyo squealed, rushing next to Sakura's side.

"Aw, but I'll be lonely in the front driving," Kieren said, joking half-heartedly.

Meilin took his arm and smiled. "I'll join you."

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

I know this chapter was immensely rushed, but I hope I did an okay job on it at least. Now Sakura's out! And the next chapter will be the epilogue :) I promise I've got some decent ideas for that one! And if you took the time to read this, I'd appreciate any comments, feedbacks (both positive and negative) and any other tidbits of information that you could offer. Hehe :) Stay tuned!


	15. Epilogue

**The Ward**

Sunel

Disclaimer: insert everything from past chapters here

The Epilogue! Thanks to everyone who's read everything up till this point, and to those who reviewed this story and kept it going. :)

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed - Thank you:)**

**sweet-captor, WezL, Pnut, Tsuki no Tenshi, vnrose04, someone, Sweet-Chocolate-Angel, Fylleth, feral-halliwell, Michael Bulaich, Reluctant Dragon, dbzgtfan2004, Chessrook44, bookyalex, Moonlite Sapphire, Marigold Sunlight, cherryberry-chan, maria, Avelyn Lauren, simplicity, zero fighter, stargrl678, AlterEthereal, Nhoj Nozuy, Laura Petri, Rosie, Amalyetta, Fntasy Kt, lilqtazn, Kawaii-Querida-chan, angel-eyez713, Nozomi-chan, Ciuline Ihmenjo, animelvr4evr, cursed-mind, Icy Wings, tchan-kawaii, magiabruxa, Enigma-Hopkins, miko no tsuki, snslover, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, Kawaii – Syaoran, kit kat, unknown, Kae-she Katsumi, Nina Wyndia, dawn of midnight, FlowerLover, Kynx, kriztalstar91, Rebecca, ayla3baby, blacksaku, crazyanimefan101, yukyungtang, kindflam3xhaust3d, Neko-Yuff16, Rominastar.**

**Thanks so much!**

I heard I'm not supposed to make these lists… XD but I really wanted to! Some names might have repeats… I tried to make sure there weren't any. If I left anyone out, I'm very sorry! Let me know and I'll change it right away.

I bet most of you saw the contents of this epilogue coming! So, on with the story:

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

**Epilogue**

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

Sakura woke up, blinking and staring at her surroundings. This looked very much like… no, it couldn't be. She shook her head and squinted… was it something that Bane and Arannsen had given her?

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan."

She whirled around upon hearing the familiar, long-awaited voice. "Syaoran-kun! How – what – what am I doing here!" she asked, nearly weeping from joy and surprise.

He wordlessly walked over to her bed and placed his arms around her, holding her close. She clung back to him tightly, happy tears spilling onto his shirt. "Oh Syaoran-kun, I missed you so much! Don't let them take me away again, Syaoran," she said, her lower lip turning into a quivering pout.

His heart nearly broke to see her look so scared and alone, even now. "Never again, Sakura-chan. You're mine now, all mine, and I'll never leave your side" he said softly, bringing her closer and leaning in for a kiss. Sakura put her arms around him and kissed him back hard, their lips clinging to each other.

"You promise, Syaoran-kun?" she asked, staring at him with her head tilted to one side.

"I promise, Sakura-chan. Remember, you aren't alone anymore," he said, sneaking in another kiss.

She hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

"And I love you," he said, holding her close.

Just then, Tomoyo barged into the room. Syaoran blushed, but continued to hold onto Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!" she shouted, hopping into the bed next to them.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed back. "I missed you, Tomoyo! But I'm back now, and Syaoran said he won't let me leave," she said, smiling proudly.

"It's good to have you back, Sakura. Why don't we get you out of bed, so you can greet everyone? Your brother, Kero, and Yue are here too!"

Sakura blinked and stared down at herself. She was still in the white gown that she had worn in the FBI facilities. "I don't… I don't wanna go greet them looking like this… it'll only make me look sickly," she said, blushing sadly.

"No worries! I got you some pretty clothing before I came!" Tomoyo said, pointing to about 10 shopping bags at the corner of the room.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan," she said gratefully, sighing in relief. It was time to put away her past, and start a new life. She turned to Syaoran. "You can't watch me change!"

"Aw, but I thought I'd be allowed to stay by your side forever?" he asked teasingly.

Sakura blinked and thought it through. "Um, how about we exclude times like changing, showering, bathroom-ing…"

Syaoran laughed and kissed the tip of her nose, feeling the love overflowing inside him. "Alright, I'll be waiting outside."

It was good to have her back.

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

…_2 years later…_

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

"I'm nervous, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, her hands clasped together and her pale face plastered with worry.

"It's only natural, Sakura-chan. Just think of Syaoran," Tomoyo replied, giving the girl a smile.

Sakura nodded slowly, and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her long, white gown cascaded down to her feet, hiding the strapped, fairy-like heeled shoes she wore. There was a ruffled hint of sleeves at the shoulder, which created a soft, ruffled neckline that went down to her bosom. She had let her short, unruly hair grow out, and it now rested on top of her head in a bun that became a ponytail and rested over her left shoulder. Two wispy curls on either side of her face flowed to give her a soft look.

She thought of Syaoran, sweet Syaoran… who had done everything for her, and more. He would be getting ready right now, and he would be thinking of her as well… and that was enough for her. She remembered the way he had proposed, and it brought a smile to her face.

'_Sakura-chan, please keep your eyes closed.'_

'_I told you I would,' she said, giggling and opening one eye. She nearly gasped when she saw what he had prepared. The lights were off, and the entire room was lit by candles. A fancy table setting full of gourmet food stood in front of them. 'It's beautiful Syaoran-kun! And I'm starving, so let's eat,' she said, grinning._

_He blinked. 'You weren't supposed to look! And… no wait! We can't eat yet! I – I have to ask you something!'_

_She stared at him in response. A low grumble filled the silent room, and she blushed. 'Hehe… um. My stomach's hungry!'_

'_Marry me!'_

'_Wha – what?'_

_He got onto one knee, took out a beautiful ring, and whispered as he took her hand… 'marry me, Sakura-chan. Make me the happiest man alive.'_

Sakura smiled at the memory, and felt herself relaxing a little. "Were you this nervous when you got married, Tomoyo-chan? I recall you were a lot calmer," she said.

Tomoyo smiled. "I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Eriol-kun… and nothing could stand in the way of that. Not even those little butterflies in my stomach."

"You're right, Tomoyo. There's nothing more I want than to spend the rest of my life with Syaoran. I can't wait to be married," she said, her eyes gleaming with happiness and pride. "Is Touya ready to go? I'll kill him if he makes me wait! He's supposed to walk me down the aisle!"

"Don't worry about it, he's ready," she assured. "So… Are you excited about later tonight, Sakura-chan?" she asked mischievously, her eyes twinkling.

Sakura blushed furiously, her cheeks turning an apple red color. "I – I hadn't given it much thought…" she lied.

"Liar!" Tomoyo shouted, bursting into a fit of evil giggles. "Just try not to get one of these too soon," she said, rubbing her belly fondly. She was 2 months pregnant.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

"Fujitaka," the voice replied.

Sakura gasped and flung the door open. "Daddy! You came!"

Her father smiled his gentle smile, and embraced her. "Of course, Sakura-chan. Did you think I could miss your own wedding?"

"I thought you had an excavation to take care of."

"I had someone 'cover' for me, in a sense," he replied, smiling.

"Oh, this is great! Now you and Touya can walk me down the aisle together," she said, grinning happily. This really was the best day ever.

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

The organs played Canon in D traditional, and Sakura waited as her bridesmaids trailed in front of her and took their places. Tomoyo and Eriol led the way, as Maid of Honor and Best Man, then Meilin followed with Kieren, then Niyara with her new renegade boyfriend Darin, a boy with spikey hair, tattoos, and an irrevocably good heart.

Sakura took in a deep breath. Now it was her turn. Fujitaka gave her shoulder a soft squeeze, and Touya gave her a wink.

"I love you, Kaijuu, even if you are marrying that darned gaki… you guys will be great together," Touya said in a low, gruff voice.

Sakura eyes brimmed with tears, and she gave her brother a hug. "Thank you Touya, that means a lot. Alright, I'm ready."

The traditional wedding theme took its place as Sakura stepped out onto the aisle, with her father and Touya by her side. In the distance, she could see Syaoran, looking as handsome as ever. He had on a black suit to keep things traditional. She stifled a giggle, remembering that he'd told her he would wear green underwear, to keep things 'interesting.'

Syaoran's eyes nearly bulged as he saw Sakura. She was, to say the least, drop-dead beautiful. And he wanted her. Right now. He cleared his throat and blushed. This was really happening… she was going to be his wife, forever.

I can't remember for the life of me if they exchange the rings before or after the vows… or is it during?

He took her hands as she approached him, and Fujitaka and Touya took their places. He longed to unveil her and kiss her right away, but instead he smiled and stared into her eyes.

The priest began to speak. "We are gathered here today…"

Syaoran and Sakura continued to stare at each other, both longing for so much more, reveling in all they had.

"Do you, Syaoran Li, take this woman, Sakura Kinimoto, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Syaoran whispered softly. There. He had said it – and it was wonderful.

"And do you, Sakura Kinimoto, take this man, Syaoran Li, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," she said happily, smiling.

They exchanged their rings, and waited for the Priest to say it:

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

Syaoran drew her closer and lifted the veil away from her face, and kissed her deeply and passionately. Sakura put her arms around him and returned it, hearing everyone cheering, clapping and whistling. Sakura laughed and shouted, "I'm married!"

---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---x---o

Yay, now they're married! That was my whole plan from the beginning, but I wasn't sure if I should just skip the scene where she wakes up and finds herself escape-afied and such… so I just added it in anyway. Thanks to all for reading, hope you enjoyed!

I'm deciding between two plots for my next story, so if you're reading this, just tell me which sounds better!

1) A story in which Sakura is the overshadowed younger sister, and Tomoyo is the Cardcaptor who has everything… the looks, the grades, the boys… including Syaoran.

2) Basically the same thing, except without making Tomoyo the original Cardcaptor.

Till next time!


End file.
